Destined
by aroseforyou
Summary: Collection of Forwood One-shots/Two-shots. Just some personal random idea's of Forwood in different situations. Ps I'm bad at summaries!
1. Someone Like You

**Okay. **So basically I'm obsessed with one-shots and thought it would be a good idea to make a collection of them for Tyler and Caroline, since I love them so much. So I'm open to requests and stuff like, songs and stuff or plot lines you'd like to see? Haha oh I don't know :D Anyways this is just a little one to start off.

_Someone like You – Adele_

_AU(ish)_

* * *

><p>She was back. Why? The answer to that was very simple. Inhaling deeply she took another step towards what was Tyler's new home. A gorgeous, freshly built house just on the brink of the woods not too far from the Lockwood Mansion. Caroline remained in the woods for a couple more seconds before stepping out, revealing herself in the sunshine. Only she didn't because something, a noise, not too far away had caught her attention. She didn't want to put it off anymore she really didn't but the child's laughter was too damn familiar and tugged at something in her chest. Stepping away from the sunlight she began to search for the location of the sound. Honestly, she didn't know why she <em>had <em>to find the noise she just…did. Eventually she stumbled upon a little girl dancing to silence. Caroline smiled slightly. The little tan girl, who must have only been about ten, was twirling clumsily laughing as her dress swirled with her. She broke out into a fit of giggles when she fell over and Caroline couldn't help but giggle with her. That's when the little girl shot up and Caroline's flew up over her mouth. "Hello?" The girl called looking around. _Just walk away. She'll think it was an animal or a bird or something if you go right now. Turn around Care. _Is what the voices in Caroline's head were commanding, but Caroline had never really been a thinker. She hesitantly stepped into the small clearing where the she had found this little girl dancing. Caroline put on her warmest smile.

"Hey sweetie" Was all she said. The little girl didn't scream or run away. She just stood there, head tilted to one side smiling slightly.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Caroline smiled. Brave little thing. "I'm Caroline. You?" Caroline held out her hand slowly. The girl eyed it for a moment before smiling and taking it.

"I'm Summer" Caroline nodded at the pretty name. Ironic that her name matched her appearance so much, with her waist length dirty blonde hair, shimmering chocolate brown eyes and tan skin.

"So Summer, does your mommy and daddy know you're out here alone?" Caroline said softly, kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl. Summer nodded, her naturally pouting lips curved upwards still smiling.

"My daddy does. Mamma died a while ago now" Caroline's heart sank, her lips dried instantly. Poor thing.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Summer shrugged kicking a big stone deeper into the earths floor. Summer's hands were placed behind her back in such an innocent way as she fiddled with the bow that tied her at the back of her plain white dress. Caroline continued to smile at the little girl. "Where are all your friends then? Surely you need a dance partner right?"

Summer giggled a delicate shade of pink mixing in with the warm colour of her skin.

"My daddy dances with me" Caroline's smile widened as Summer's eyes immediately enlightened at the mention of her father. It was obvious that she absolutely adored him.

"Really? What music do you dance to?"

"Well, sometimes we dance to Barbra Streisand because I really like her but other times we dance to Dolly Parton and sometimes we dance to other stuff too…" An image emerged in Caroline's head suddenly. A vivid scene of this beautiful girl in front of her, being spun around by a tan, blonde man who in Caroline's eyes was her father. It amazed her how old the little girl sounded. Clearly she'd been brought up exceedingly well! Just how Caroline would have liked her daughter to turn out, if such a thing were possible…

"My house is only a couple of minutes away. You wanna come see?" Summer wasn't taking no for an answer as before Caroline could reply she snatched her hand and pulled her through the woods. The blonde vampire couldn't help but smile. This little girl reminded her so much of someone. Who, she couldn't quite put her finger on yet. Maybe Summer belongs to an old friend of hers from school or something. However, Caroline wasn't prepared for what had suddenly wacked her in the face and cocked up her entire plan. Summer pointed at the big house Caroline had only minutes walked away from. "That's my house right there. It's pretty huh?"

And like that it all made sense. The reason why she was so allured by the child, by her laugh and familiar similarities was because…this was _Tyler's_ _daughter_. Right there Caroline felt her entire world shatter. Tyler had a child. _A child. _How could she have been such a fool? Of course he wasn't going to wait for her. Of course he had to move on. Caroline bit hard on her lip forcing back the tears. He'd found someone new, and lost her just like he had lost Caroline. Caroline felt helpless in that moment. "You look sad" Summer said. Caroline shook her head, the first of many tears to come falling down her face. Summer comfortingly squeezed Caroline's hand, only making her even more emotional. All she could hear in the girl's voice was Tyler, now that she knew. Then suddenly a figure came into view. A masculine frame was walking towards the vampire and the girl. "Here's daddy. Daddy!" She yelped and disconnected their hands, running towards Tyler. Tyler smiled. A smile Caroline had never seen before. His eyes twinkled with so much love for his baby girl.

"Hey Princess" He said picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Daddy I made a new friend! She's real nice" No. Caroline thought. No.

"You did? Well where is she?" Summer jumped out of her father's arms and ran towards where she had left Caroline in the darkness of the woods.

"She's…I don't know. She was here but, she's not here now" Summer moaned looking around in the abandoned space. Tyler giggled. Something in Caroline's chest ached at how exact it sounded in comparison to Summer's. "Caroline?" Summer shouted. "Carolinneeeeeeeeeee?" She sang saddened when all she got in return was silence. She spun around to her father and shrugged sadly. Tyler smiled apologetically, not even flinching when Caroline's name was mentioned. Had he forgotten all about her? She thought their love was the only real thing in her life, yet here he was not even able to notice that she was leaning against a tree two tree's away from him. Caroline brought her hand up to her eyes wiping away the tears.

"You know…" Tyler began moving towards his daughter, kneeling down on one knee. "I had a friend called Caroline once" Caroline froze completely. What?

"You did?" Summer asked in the most innocent angelic voice Caroline had ever heard.

"Yup. She left me too…"

In a curious, confused voice Summer replied. "Did you love her daddy?"

_Pause. _

The only sound was Tyler's deep, relaxed breathing. "Why do you ask Sweetheart?"

Summer shrugged. "Because your eyes have gone all sparkly and pretty"

Caroline giggled silently, in sync with Tyler. "I think you're a little young to understand. But one day I'll explain everyth-"

"Dadddyyyy that doesn't answer my question!" Summer complained with the biggest of grins on her face. Tyler smiled warmly, eyes on the floor now.

"Yes" He simply said.

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes"

Summer laughed amused by the new piece of information. "Okay. And you promise to tell me about her someday?" Tyler narrowed his eyes playfully and dramatically lifted his oversized pinkie.

"Pinkie swear"

Summer latched her pinkie onto his and jumped back into Tyler's arms. Tyler got up from the ground and began to retreat back to the big house.

"You know, maybe it's a Caroline thing. Maybe all Caroline's just up and leave everyone?" Summer suggested. Caroline continued to look at Tyler for as long as possible, and just as he was about to step through the door of his home she's sure he made eye contact with her. Her lips parted.

"Maybe Honey. Maybe…"


	2. Country Strong

_Really AU _

I got the idea from the movie 'Country Strong'. And don't worry I have a lot of happier onehots coming up for those; I'm just **obsessed** with the idea of Caroline singing being brought into the show a lot more. Also I'm thinking about doing a sequel to the previous onehots so look out for that. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, yes I do read them. Keep reviewing please it'll encourage me to write more :D Thank you again, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Finishing the last note of my hit song I pushed the microphone stand away, lifting my hand to my head and whipping away the sweat on my forehead that threatened to drip down my perfectly painted face. I breathed heavily, pulling the microphone back and thanking the hysterical crowd. "You guys are my inspiration. I love you" Blowing kisses before I left the crowd chanted my name. <em>Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. <em>I shook my head at my manager once I was out of site symbolising an encore was not a possibility tonight. The warmth of a blanket was wrapped around my body. The soft brush of a towel pressed against my face. Happiness overcame my shattered body once I was alone in my dressing room, the delicate sound of music floating around making the hard throb in my ear drums slowly disappear. Alone at last. Sitting opposite the huge mirror I removed the too big false eyelashes with my small bony fingers. I then focused on the thick smoky eye shadow and shiny plum lipstick. After twenty five minutes of cleaning all substances from my face I finally looked like Caroline Forbes again. I smiled into my reflection once before reaching over for my cell phone. Thirteen missed calls and fourteen text messages. Nothing out of the ordinary, however I rolled my eyes at who basically all of them were off. Matt and I had tried a relationship after staying friends for a while. We wrote a song together that went straight to number one, exploring feelings about how we both felt about certain people. The love duet won us a two Grammy's and a VMA. Matt joked one night about dating and making the song even more of a hit, like pulling a publicity stunt…little did I know _he actually did_ have feelings for me. I sighed. We tried. If anything I tried just for his sake. It lasted two months. I shook my head standing from my seat and began to strip the glamorous dress made of rhinestones from my body. Draping the dress over the huge sofa I retrieved my short, black silky dressing gown. A knock broke the blissful silence of the room. I cleared my throat.

"Who is it?" I yelled through the door whilst travelling towards the mini fridge for a bottle of water.

"It's me"

My stomach fluttered. Rushing over to the mirror I checked myself only now remembering I had no make-up on. I shut my eyes tightly for a moment in regret before replying.

"Come in"

The door knob rattled. The door itself creaked signifying his entrance. I spun around using the dressing table for support. My breath got caught in my wind pipe at the site of him. He wasn't over the top like I was made out to be. He was the definition of warm with his tanned skin and glowing brown eyes, his spiked chocolate brown hair and gorgeous, luscious lips that I so desperately longed to collide mine with. His hands hung from the belt loops of his dark jeans revealing some of the glistening flesh of his lower stomach. There was no doubt that Tyler spent a good couple of hours at the gym a week. Perhaps even every day. I fluttered my bland eyelashes and smiled tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

"Hey" He began huskily shutting the door. "Congratulations on tonight. You were amazing!" I beamed inside putting on a calm exterior as I smiled in thanks. Tonight had been the start of the 'Perfectly Imperfect' tour. Tyler was the opening act. And by God did he do wonders to the crowd with that voice, that smile…that…that…wait what was I saying? Oh, right. He just congratulated me on my first show. Duh Care.

"Thanks. You were too. You have a certain way of expressing yourself. It's really beautiful to watch" I bit my lip taking baby steps towards him hoping he wouldn't notice how much I craved to be close to him. Seriously, I was like a little school girl. From a distance I had admired Tyler appreciating everything he had to offer. I didn't know him very well, but getting to know him was definitely number one on my to-do list. I remember the first time I heard his rusty, country like voice. We were auditioning skinny girls and pretty boys to star as the opening act. All of which were not remotely interested in the musical aspect of the job but the fame and money of it all. I excused myself from the studio dragging my feet down the road into a run down bar where I knew no one would know me. Just a bunch of hardworking people sitting down to finish their day with a drink and chill with their buddy's. _That's _when I heard him sing, just up on the small stage plonked on a stool. No lights. No dancers. No glitter. Just…him. Since then we'd become close in many ways professionally however there was a certain level of unspoken intimacy between us. In the midst it all I couldn't help but fall for him. It's silly really. A rich shade of scarlet spread across Tyler's smooth cheeks contrasted perfectly with the smooth coco colour of his skin. His face dropped to the floor bashfully. I giggled.

"You write them songs yourself?" I asked in an attempt to be all casual with the conversation. My guess was that I was doing a poor job. I knew Tyler wrote all his songs. He'd told me before.

"Yup sure did" He replied, popping his luscious lips on the 'p' when he spoke the word 'yup'.

"Well I was very impressed…" A thought suddenly occurred to me. A mini plan began to unfold in my mind "You know, I've been writing some new stuff. Maybe some time you could take a look?"

A confused expression grew upon Tyler's face.

"You want you show _your_ songs…to _me_?" He asked, jaw slightly open. I giggled, sticking my finger in my mouth seductively. It amazed me how oblivious he was.

"Well duh…" I was walking on dangerous ground here. Sure, crushing on him was okay but actually putting my intentions into actions was apparently off limits. Or so my manager says. I however am Caroline Forbes. Since I was a little girl I had always done what pleased me and not anyone else. Its one of the main messages I try to get across with my music. That being you is okay. A glowing smile spread across Tyler's features and all doubtful thoughts disappeared from my mind.

"How about right now?" His question caught me off guard sending my speech stumbling as I silently stuttered searching for words to say. Could I really do this? Maybe it was a bad…oh but his twinkling brown eyes starring into mine, full of such adoration…

"But…what about-"

"Come on. You're nineteen years old. You can make your own decisions…I mean, your not exactly _busy _right?" My stomach fluttered, only just realising that whilst I was moving so was he and now our faces were inches apart. I could feel his hot, minty breath on my face as he spoke. He was right in what he was saying. I couldn't let this, this fame rule my life. I couldn't let my fans rule my life, no matter how much I love them. I couldn't let anything but _me_ rule my life. I wanted to go somewhere with the guy in front of me, therefore I sure as hell will. I smirked placing a hand cautiously on his chest before stretching upwards lifting my heels from the ground and whispering right into his ear.

"Give me ten minutes. I'll meet you at the back entrance"

Okay, so I was five minutes late but what can you do when you're about to go on an 'unofficial' date with the guy you had a crush (was in love with) on? Eventually I found a pair of skinny jeans, a flowing white tank top that wasn't too long and a pair of leather brown boots that finished half way up my shins. I smiled at myself, brushing the mascara brush over my lashes a couple of times and spreading a shiny coat of peach coloured lip gloss across my lips. I loved dressing like this. It reminded me of home. Grabbing an oversized bag that contained my writing pad and a jacket just in case, I slipped my phone into the pocket of my jeans and scurried out of my dressing room, sneaking about the arena on a journey to the back entrance. Surely enough the beautiful boy was waiting there carelessly, his guitar in one hand, crinkled paper in the other. He smiled warmly at my attendance. I inhaled deeply. No words were needed. He simply grabbed my hand, opened the door and before I knew it we were running and giggling, bathed in humid midnight summer air. A couple of people attempted to stop me but I was too caught up in Tyler to care. I'm sure I'd feel guilty for it later but right now the only thing that mattered was me…with him, here and now. Soon enough I was stunned to find myself faced with a glistening lake. How did we get here? And so quick too? As if reading my mind Tyler unknowingly answered my mental questions.

"I come here at night. In every city we visit I always seem to accidently come across these really beautiful places. Where no ones around you know? Where I can just-"

"Escape?" I finished his sentence removing my gaze from the liquid to his face only to find him looking at me slightly shocked yet…beholding an obvious gleam of passion.

"Yeah" He laughed once fluttering his lashes. I smiled tenderly at him, walking closer to the lake and seating myself on the soft, emerald grass crossing my right ankle over my left ankle and balanced myself up on my elbows. _This _right here was me letting go. Relaxing. Something I rarely got to do because of my damn schedule. Soon enough I felt the heat of Tyler's presence. He was sitting too close. I didn't trust myself with him this close. His thigh unintentionally touching my thigh. His bare arm softly rested against my arm. I felt my chest tighten as my heart began to race a little.

"So…" The whisper fell from his mouth. "You've been working on some new stuff" Oh my goodness his lips were literally touching my ear!

I decided that the night could go two ways. I could keep fretting on how bad I had it for Tyler and how obvious I was being or I could actually enjoy myself. I went with the second one without much debating, allowing my body to loosen up. I had been so busy lately… "Hmmm" I replied finally letting my head fall back, my eyes taking me on a journey among the sparkling sky that hung above us. Screw song writing. I would happily _die _here in the gorgeous piece of land. With Tyler by my side.

"It must be hard" His sombre voice said, cutting through the blissful silence. I finally allowed myself to look at him, a small sympathetic smile carved into his defined tan face. I nodded in agreement. Everyone knew I wasn't the most all together girl. They know I've had a slightly dark past since being diagnosed clinical depressed at fifteen, but things are different now. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm just…Caroline. And I love it. I get to write songs about my feelings, and explore my emotions with music. Elena Gilbert is just a name I see in fashion magazines now. She ended up becoming a model, not that anyone was surprised by that but all those insecurities, those horrific moments during my time at school seemed to have all been worth it for the life I have now.

"Sure it's hard. But everything in life is hard Tyler. You just gotta deal with it. And besides, it's the hard times that we get hit songs out of right?" Tyler giggled at my light heartedness of it all. I smiled warmly, leaning in dangerously close to Tyler's face. Close enough to feel his hot breath tingle my cheek as he put on a cute expression as if he were saying 'I'm not scared of you'. I bit my lip and fluttered my lashes. "When life gives you lemons and all that…" My tone was low, my voice confident and strong. He raised his eyebrows once before giving me that smouldering look and shuffled a little closer to me. Before I knew it we were both lying down, side by side and getting even closer. Eventually my palm lay flat against his chest…our thighs completely touching now in the mid-summer heat. His fingers draped over my bony hips forcing me closer to him. This was technically wrong. But something so wrong that felt this right was worth whatever wrath we'd have to pay for it in the later. I was here, and he was here. I was Caroline. Not over-the-top, blonde, perfect Caroline. Tyler made me feel at home. Home, somewhere I've longed to be for so time now.

So, I'd fallen for him…could he have fallen for me too? In the midst of all my 'falling' did I not see that he was in fact doing exactly the same as I? Sighing out hot air I latched my lips onto his. The kiss was soft to start with. He tasted delicious. Even more delicious than I could have ever imagined. His lips were the perfect texture. Our mouths moulded together in a unique, exquisite way.

A hot hand skimmed up my body and lay on the nape of my neck whilst my fingers brushed past Tyler's chest, then stomach taking position to rest on his buckle belt. So much passion and colour burst between us through the kiss. Tyler soon deepened the kiss by slipping his moist tongue into my mouth to collide it with mine. I took a moment to truly appreciate the moment. I hadn't seen the signs, but somehow and someway Tyler actually liked me. I nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, but not too far away, still incredibly close. His eyes remained shut whilst he rested his forehead against mine.

"You…don't know," He began taking a second to lick his lips. "How much you've been torturing me Caroline" He finished before opening his eyes. I lifted my hand up to his face stroking the pad of my thumb across his cheekbone.

"Ditto," I replied simply. "It's been hell not knowing if you…_feel _this" I gestured to myself then him with my hand in the small space between us, then resting it on his cheek again.

"Oh I _feel_ this" He said softly, repeating my previous gesture laughing gently. His expression suddenly turned calm, serious. "I've felt it since the day you walked into Joe's bar, since this first time I heard you sing live with your guitar. I've felt it when I first saw you in your little black dressing gown, since I heard your amazing, true lyrics that you write. And since I realised how utterly big your heart is, and how much I want to make you happy, no matter what…Caroline, I've felt _this_ all along" He finished and I'm pretty sure I died a little with happiness. Tyler scooted closer, decreasing the gap between up, placing a large hand on my hip. We let the silence wrap us for a while, our breathing patterns matching each others. Inhale, exhale. Wait two seconds. Inhale, exhale. Finally I pressed my lips against his hot ones, moving down to his neck.

"You do" I whispered in between kisses.

"hmm?" Tyler replied. I kissed the length of his neck all the way to his, jaw, then to his cheeks then back to his lips. I earned small moan for my efforts.

"Make me happy" I answered fluttering my eyelashes. He didn't say anything. He just pulled me into another deep kiss before holding me close in his arms, where we both fell asleep along side the beautiful lake.


	3. What Hurts The Most

**What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts (Ish. I don't know lol you decide)**

Was meant to post this before the episode but oh well. I think I'm gonna do a second one to this. Enjoy, also sorry for any errors. PS thank you for all the lovely feedback! Means the world.

* * *

><p>She inhaled, starring intensely at herself in the full length mirror. The royal blue prom dress tugged beautifully at her hips, falling gracefully to the floor. The hem line was heart shaped, boarded with silver crystals that was continuous all the way up to the straps. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, her fringe hanging down framing her face along with some other layers. The dark eye make-up and light lip gloss defined her facial features gracefully. Even though she knew she looked amazing, she was still unsatisfied. She knew tonight wasn't the night for this. It was the homecoming dance for crying out loud. It was a night of fun, and dance, and just letting loose. She smiled, just to see what it felt like. She liked it. She missed it. She missed who she was before he left. Prank night wasn't supposed to go the way it did. Tyler wasn't supposed to have just left without again without saying goodbye. He shouldn't have gone, just because Klaus said so. Caroline shook her head lifting a finger to stop the tear from falling. The beeping from outside her house pulled her from her upsetting thoughts. She just stood there for a moment, seriously deliberating with herself whether tonight was a good idea or not. If it wasn't for Elena she wouldn't have even bothered…but she'd already bought her dress, she'd already booked her hairdressing appointment. Why let it all go to waste because the person she thinks she's in love with has left? Caroline shook her head again, quickly grabbing her bag before she could change her mind and ran carefully to Matt's car picking up her dress so it didn't get dirty. She puffed out air as she sunk into the passenger seat. About to speak, she turned my head around to the wide-eyed boy. Caroline's face heated as she blushed before smacking Matt in the arm, forgetting what she was going to say. Matt wasn't her date…they were friends…she loved Tyler, unconditionally. Matt and she were going as friends. Just friends. "You look amazing" He simply said cutting through the silence. Caroline replied with a smile, not necessarily interested in the whole awkward, ex still in love with you, situation. He put the car into gear and Caroline was grateful. The ride to school dragged. It was slow and silent. Two things Caroline despised. Her head was turned to the side, watching as the trees turned into the town centre, and the town centre, turn into the school parking lot. The car came to a Holt. However she didn't hear or feel Matt's car door shut. She felt his presence still in the car. Finally she turned her head to look at him. His face was serious yet sympathetic. Caroline rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She was absolutely sick and tired of people feeling <em>sorry <em>for her. She didn't want sympathy. She didn't want people to see her as the poor, pathetic, heartbroken girl anymore. Only such things are easier said than done. Caroline eventually found herself allured into the school gym by the flashing lights and large, lilac, velvet hanging from the ceiling. The comity really had done a wonderful job on the dance. Caroline had hardly been part of it this year what with everything happening. And Tyler leaving with Klaus, overjoyed by being his hybrid slave didn't exactly help. It had only been two weeks but it felt like months, years to Caroline. She was without a doubt completely and utterly heartbroken. And anyone who was everyone could see that. Everyone was shocked when Tyler just, left. Caroline and Tyler fit like two perfect puzzle pieces, which is why everyone was left bamboozled by him leaving her…

Perhaps she just had to accept it and move on. She scanned the room in search for her best friends. Bonnie was in the corner alone while Elena was nowhere to be seen. Walking over, Caroline gained some wide-eyed stares from other girl's dates. She was oblivious to it of course. Bonnie held her out a red cup as a greeting to her. Caroline drank the alcoholic substance, smiling as it burnt down her throat slightly taken aback that Bonnie was the source of the whiskey. But, she'd had a rough time just like herself. Bonnie still wasn't learning to cope very well with the whole

"Where's Elena?" Caroline shouted above the booming music. Bonnie sighed, pointing out onto the dance floor. Caroline wasn't surprised to see Elena with her arms wrapped around Damon dancing with him. "Well, at least one of us is gonna have fun tonight" I murmured. Bonnie smiled touching her cup with mine.

"You got that right" She replied, eyes drifting over to Jeremy who had just walked through the gym doors. "I need another drink" She simply said and wondered off somewhere, leaving Caroline and her drink of whiskey to be. Caroline stood there for at least twenty minutes before Elena skipped over completely out of breath. As usual Elena look perfect in her short silk dress that tugged at every single one of her curves. Elena gushed about how fabulous Caroline looked and seemed immensely happy, however, noticed Caroline's mood. She frowned at the fact that she seemed to be the only one enjoying the night. "Come dance Care" Elena said smiling widely and dragging her blonde friend onto the dance floor without taking no for an answer. Caroline protested and attempted to slip away from her, but Elena was going to _make sure _that she enjoyed herself even if it was just for one second. And, surprisingly to Elena, Caroline and everyone around her it actually worked. Within five minutes Caroline was laughing whilst flinging her arms everywhere not caring that she was bumping into other people. She was letting loose. Something she missed doing. Tyler was at the very back of her mind and all she could focus on was just, dancing and having fun. In fact, she was having so much fun she didn't even realise it when Dana was announcing homecoming Queen. Of course that only got her even more excited. She was running for it. As well as Prom Queen, but she didn't have to worry about that until the end of senior year.

"And our 2011 Homecoming Queen is," Dana opened the envelope. "Caroline Forbes" She screamed down the microphone. Caroline squealed and hugged her friends, even Matt. Her fellow classmates congratulated her as she made her way up to the stage. Being on the stage made Caroline feel some sort of…hope. The spotlight on her represented light in her life. Maybe, tonight was the start of better things to come for Caroline. She accepted her sparkling tiara and thanked everyone stepping to the side as Dana carried on. "And what's a Queen, without a King? I now give you our homecoming King…" She paused reading the piece of paper again. "Tyler Lockwood"

Caroline's face fell, along with her heart. The crowd cheered making way for Tyler. Caroline's eyes popped out, her mouth hanging open. All of a sudden the lights seemed too bright; she felt her eyes begin to sting. He was…Tyler was…here. She knew if she still had a heartbeat it would be beating furiously. Tyler stepped onto the stage, into Caroline's light. He never took his eyes off her, even as he thanked everyone. They stood there for what felt like forever but was barley a couple of seconds. Caroline could see Elena and Matt in the corner of her vision standing frozen with shock. Expressions mirroring Caroline's. Tyler smiled huskily lifting his hand as Dana announced that the floor must be cleared for the King and Queen to share a dance together. The room suddenly fell silent. Caroline looked at the tan hand as if it were a stake about to be pelted into her chest. She felt a tear stroll down her face as she looked back up at Tyler. She picked up her dress and ran off the stage for the gym doors. She pushed them open without much effort and zoomed through to corridors until she heard the music in the gym begin again. Caroline's breathing was unsteady as her tears came down faster. She stopped abruptly realising she was running from nothing. The distant music faded as the pain that had hid all night started to bubble back to the surface. Caroline let out a whimper as she fell into some lockers in the abandoned dark corridor letting her eyes slip shut. She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, letting her head lean on her knees. She was shaking. Her shoulders moved up and down due to her hysteria of tears leading her to wonder why the hell she was even crying. She shook her head. Just the site of him. How much he had hurt her in the short amount of time. She genuinely thought he cared about her. Obviously not. Slow footsteps echoed in Caroline's super hearing. She knew instantly who it was. Seconds later she brought her head up, unsurprised to see Tyler standing right in front of her. Wiping her eyes she lifted herself off the floor. She sniffled.

"Are you…are you alright?" Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez I don't know Tyler. Do I look okay?" She said, completely and utter frustrated now. Tyler's eyes narrowed a little at her sarcasm. When Tyler didn't say anything Caroline made a noise of disgust and continued down the dark corridor with her arms folded, only for Tyler to grab her back by the waist decreasing _any_space between them. They were literally touching everywhere. Caroline's voice got caught in her throat. His skin was warm…his eyes the same glowing shade of brown. His breathe, hot on her face. The intensity of the stare thickened even more. Tyler eventually slowly began to move in. His lip brushed against Caroline's…before a flying hand slapped him across the face. His hands fell from Caroline's hips in pure shock of how much force Caroline put into the hit.

"Don't you dare" She whispered, venom subverted into her tone. Her chest throbbed, inwards then outwards. "Don't think that you can disappear, no explanation, no phone call, no nothing. Do you really care that little about me Tyler?" She awaited her answer.

"It's not like that Care and know it isn't" He defended himself. Caroline scoffed.

"Yeah. Yeah because you're sired. Sired to a British asshole who has _you _do all his dirty work…" She began, feeling herself calm down slightly. "I could forgive you" She whispered sincerely with a shrug. Tyler's eyes shone, his lips parting in hope a smile slowly growing. Tyler stepped closer placing his hands back on her waist and letting their noses touch. "Yeah. All you have to do is choose. Me or him" It broke her heart, doing this to him but she couldn't live like this. She couldn't live with him being under Klaus's control, even if it meant running from him until the end of time. Tyler's expression grew cold at the mention of the proposal. The silence dragged. Tyler looked down at the floor. Caroline laughed. Of course. There was no escaping this, this…this thing she was in. She shook her head stepping from Tyler's hold and turning around walking away from him. He didn't call her name. He didn't rush to her, begging for forgiveness for even hesitating. In fact, when she turned around Tyler wasn't even there. And so the vampire began to weep…


	4. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo & Juliet

* * *

><p>Walking through the crowded school corridors Caroline felt beams of pride throbbing at every pore of her perky body. On her way to <em>rehearsals <em>for the _school play _which, by the way, she was the female lead in. Yes it's true. Mystic Falls very own Juliet Capulet was being played by the one and only Caroline Forbes. And God she loved it. Sighing happily she drifted into the theatre where a group of dashing boys stood in a messy line just in front of the stage. Every Juliet needs a Romeo, and today she and the drama teacher were auditioning potential Romeo's to play along side her. Placing her notepad on her lap and slapping her pen down she waited for Mrs Shaw to show up. Since there was nothing better to do whilst she waited, Caroline began to eye up the boys. Liam Smith aka the president of the drama department was first in the line. He was the charming type. Light fluffy hair, shimmering blue eyes, complimentary yet obviously unnatural tan, and a smile that would make you melt into the floor. If you were a needy silly girl which Caroline was not. Well, at least not anymore. Rolling her eyes she moved onto the next person and scrunched up her nose a little at the school nerd Arnold Roach, with his milk glasses and constant boogers hanging from his nose. He tried out for most things. Football, choir, every single school play…once he even showed his face at cheerleading practice and asked to try out. However he was just a wanna-be in Caroline's eyes, therefore a _big _no no. Caroline's still heart suddenly jolted in her chest once her eyes landed on the last person she would ever have expected to see here. There stood Tyler Lockwood in washed out jeans and a button up, blood red t-shirt. Immediately she got up from her seat and strutted over towards him. He smiled revealing all of his pearly whites. "Hey Care!" He beamed.

"Um, hey Tyler. What are you doing here?" She asked fluttering her lashes whilst butterflies go crazy in her stomach. Even after spending the entire summer together Tyler Lockwood _still _had this effect on the vampire. But could you really blame her? With those eyes, that smile…that body…Tyler could have _anyone _he wanted in the whole school Caroline knew that just as well as him. Only she had to accept the fact that she'd had her chance and rejected the love he offered. She didn't like to admit it, and certainly not to herself, but she had fallen for the werewolf with the humble, warm smile. However, what you want and what you get are two completely different things. A phrase Caroline seems all too familiar with. They'll be together one day. Not today and perhaps not even tomorrow. But some day for sure. Patience is an agonising thing in Caroline's world, especially as a vampire.

"Well I thought I'd try out for this, Romeo dude. And, I mean you're always blabbing on about how amazing the play is so…maybe I'm here for you" The words that fell from his mouth only made Caroline's knee's weaken even further. He stuck his tongue out and winked. He was kidding. Of course he was…At least that's what she repeated to herself at least forty seven times. She was already in way too deep. Could she really cope if Tyler _were_ actually cast as Romeo? All the romantic gazes, on-stage kisses and intimate touches? On top of all the longing gazes, sexy dreams and accidentally-on-purpose brush of the skin touches they _already_ shared? Caroline shook her head. Tyler wasn't an actor. He was an artist yes, but drawing and performing weren't the same! Finally after reclaiming her heart from her stomach, Caroline nodded impressed by Tyler's interest and certain he would definitely not be able to act let alone take the main part as her on-stage lover.

"Well good luck then" She stepped closer bringing her lips right next to Tyler's ear, smiling when she heard his heart hitch slightly at her sudden closeness. "But I'd watch out for Liam Smith. He's got the looks and from what I hear, he's a _pretty incredible_ actor" Without looking him in the eye again Caroline spun around, retreating back to her seat feeling awfully smug and anxiously waiting for Tyler's audition. Mrs Shaw eventually turned up falling into the seat next to her with a huff, quietly announcing the start of the auditions. As expected, Liam Smith's audition was perfect. An instant tick was put next to his name on Mrs Shaw's list. His emotion was almost raw but possessed that element of falseness and arrogance. He knew he had a good shot. He knew he would probably get the part. And Caroline hated that about him. It reminded her so much of the older Tyler Lockwood. The cocky jerk face son of a bitch. Arnold Roach…well he didn't audition. He basically grovelled pathetically for someone to just give him a chance giving a big long speech about how he's an outcast and just wants to remember his senior year, and feel accepted… etcetera. A line was put straight through that name although the drama teacher did offer him an opportunity to help out backstage which he ignorantly rejected by simply walking off the stage. It suddenly occurred to Caroline that Tyler and one more boy were left to audition. I mean, seriously did guys really find this so lame? Something that allows you to just…express yourself and escape? Caroline thought. Expressing herself had always been and issue for Caroline. Music was the one way she knew how. Now it was her time to explore with acting. If people really believed her façade about being happy last year she knew she could definitely pull of playing Juliet. The vampire grew anxious as Tyler took the stage. He inhaled deeply shutting his eyes tightly before smiling beautifully.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief

That her maid art thou more fair than she…"

Caroline stopped listening about there because Tyler's chocolate button irises were starring right at her. As if he had _already been _cast as Romeo. As if she really _was _his Juliet. As if this _wasn't_ a play. Her mouth was hanging open a little. Everything around Tyler was out of focus, even the sound. It just sounded like a load of mumbling to her. His eyes smouldering into hers was almost too much, and Caroline had to resist the urge to rush onto the stage and kiss him there and then. Damn why did he have this effect on her? Caroline was not a girl that liked to be controlled, specifically by a man. But Tyler…She just couldn't seem to help herself! His voice was music to her ears. The passion, the raw emotion…it was just…just-The sound of hands clapping hard at the side pulled Caroline from her trance. Caroline blushed when Tyler grinned, as if he knew what he was doing to her. Which of course he did. The drama teacher gushed about how beautiful the monologue was, and how perfect he was for the part. And right there, right then she just gave it to him! Just like that! He winked at his blonde friend before strutting out of the theatre. Caroline remained seated, shell-shocked. Had…had that really just happened? And so quickly? She shook her head, fluttered her lashes and collected her things shoving them into her oversized bag.

"So you and Tyler…" Mrs Shaw began casually standing with her arms folded.

"Me and Tyler…?" Caroline asked slightly confused by what the middle-aged women meant. She shrugged smugly.

"You and Tyler have _really_ great chemistry" The teacher replied after a moment. Caroline's stomach churned at her accusation. Of course, it wasn't really an accusation.

"W-what?" She stuttered nervously anyway. Might as well take the innocent road…

The teacher rolled her eyes smiling fully now. "Oh come on Caroline I wasn't born yesterday! He was gazing at you throughout the entire audition…And you were too lost in his face I bet you can't even remember what he actually said" Caroline's faced heated as she turned quickly on her heels.

"Whatever Mrs Shaw…I'll-Um-You-Urg! See you tomorrow" The blonde vampire let out in a huff before storming bashfully through the empty corridors. So, Tyler is ironically her Romeo. Only in the play of course. If they ever did have a relationship it would be more like Cinderella or some other exotic fairytale, even when Romeo and Juliet was about a love so strong yet forbidden Caroline always liked to think that her Prince Charming will see past what she was and accept her for who she really is. Fumbling with her keys Caroline jumped into her silver car taking a moment to take in the escalating events of the afternoon. Inhaling deeply she felt her cell phone buzz wildly in her jean pocket. She rolled her eyes.

MEET ME THE GRILL. WE'LL CELEBRATE? SINCE I'LL BE PLAYING YOUR ROMEO ;)

TY

Flaring her nostrils in annoyance at his higher state of cockiness she did not hesitate on replying immediately.

YEAH SPEAKING OFF, WHAT DO YOUR FOOTBALL FRIENDS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT? :)

CARE

Smiling smugly Caroline waited for her reply.

JUST SHUT UP AND GET HERE!

TY

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since Caroline and Tyler became the protagonist's in this years Mystic Falls High's take on Romeo and Juliet. Tyler and Caroline hung out like they usually did, but the play was never spoken about however it was there, the elephant in the room when things fell quiet. Mrs Shaw caught Tyler one day just as he was on his way to football practice. He'd already told his football friends and they were cool with it…ish, besides the tormenting and 'Hey Romeo's in the corridors. Nothing Tyler couldn't handle though. He enjoyed being recognised for something other than football and being the mayor's son for once in his life, even though he'd never admit it to anyone! Extra credit. That's what everyone thought he was doing it for…besides Caroline of course. She could read him like her favourite copy of Gone with the Wind.<p>

"Hey Tyler rehearsals are going to start next week is that okay?" Tyler nodded at the always smiling, always on the go Drama teacher standing opposite him. She returned the smile. "So, I want you and Caroline to get together one day and go over the _balcony scene_ together since we're gonna start with the big scenes, get them out of the way then add the smaller scenes in afterwards. Good?" Smiling his best smile Tyler nodded once more. Mrs Shaw held her thumbs up."Perfect. Now get!"

He laughed a little before spinning around. He had a comfortable fondness for that woman. She didn't treat her students like kids. She treated them like friends. She was someone who deserves the best, Tyler thought swinging the locker room door open and throwing his bag on the middle bench. He sighed. Call Caroline…ask her to go through the balcony scene…he's sure there's a kiss somewhere in that scene but can't remember even though he only went through the script last night. Rolling his eyes he ripped his shirt from his body and threw on his jersey only now realising he was late and that the room was empty.

"Shit" He cursed quickly collecting his equipment and stuffing his things into his locker before rushing out to the field to find his football friends already in the middle of a practice game. He grunted as the new coach narrowed his eyes at him.

"Lockwood! You're late!" The stocky man shouted fixing his plain cap on his head a little more.

"Sorry coach"

"Yeah save your apologies for someone who cares. Get your late ass round the field. You're _not _going to be playing tonight!"

Blowing his whistle in Tyler's face he then turned his attention back to the field. Tyler rolled his eyes before picking his feet from the ground and began running around the football field. Ten laps was nothing, not when you're a werewolf but he took the opportunity to think. Running always helped him to think. In a way he was sort off…glad he could just run rather than play. Mainly his thoughts belonged to Caroline, sometimes his father, sometimes general things like homework and often he'd think of the next full moon and whether it'll ever get easier. However today was a Caroline thinking day, so to speak. Sometimes he couldn't get her out of his head at all. Like today. Just, her soft skin and her glossy golden curls that she'd tuck behind her ear whenever that gorgeous shade of pink spreads across her cheeks. Tyler loved embarrassing her, teasing her. That pouty expression always made him smile. God he had it bad for this girl. Really bad. He's tried…he's tried so hard to just focus on her as a friend but the thought seems impossible. He just wants one kiss. One more kiss…then maybe she'll realise how compatible they are together. He just wants to touch her, and love her, and help her, and brush the piece of hair laced between her lashes as she's sitting on the bleachers benc-

Wait what?

Caroline sat there smiling tenderly giggling at Tyler's punishment. He slowed down my run into a jog stopping right in front of her. Tyler always did like Caroline's choice in clothes, but today he couldn't help but ignore the vicious groan in his lower member when he noticed how short the white summer dress was and how low her neck line was and the fact that her wonderful perfume was radiating from her skin and floating around his nostrils…

"Please don't stop on my account" She says whilst biting on her bottom lip, her hands placed in front of her innocently. He puffs out a laugh and gazes into her ice blue eyes.

"Walk with me?" Tyler whispered huskily, the question coming out entirely different sounding more like a plea. _Let me love you? _

Caroline nodded with that same angelic smile across her face and they walk close by each other, their hands "accidently" brushing against each others. Something they always did. Pretend they weren't actually touching each other on purpose. A comfortable silence surrounded them for a while, until Tyler suddenly remembered his encounter with the Drama teacher.

"So Mrs Shaw caught me today. She said we need to go through a scene together?" He asked almost nervously. Why was he nervous? More than he usually was around her too?

"Oh yeah, which one?" Caroline asked genuinely interested, lifting her gaze from her feet to his eyes.

"The one were Juliet's on the balcony. We could go to my place after practice if you want?"

First Caroline had to process that they were doing one of the _biggest _damn scenes in the play before realising how intimate and romantic the scene actually was. They could avoid the kissing part until the dress rehearsals…couldn't they? I mean, it won't mean anything anyway Caroline thought. Although that voice in the back of her mind, the angel on her shoulder told her the exact opposite. _Be truthful to yourself. You love him and you're totally psyched about being able to kiss him, whether it's as a different character or not._ Only in Caroline's world love involves two people. Maybe Tyler has a slight thing for Caroline, but it certainly wasn't love. Love didn't exist in Caroline's life. Everything worth loving just, disappears eventually. She's surprised that Tyler keeps coming back if she's being honest with herself. She is constantly preparing herself for the day when he doesn't text back, or when he ignores her phone calls. The day when he doesn't pick her up randomly and take her on long drives through Virginia, or when he realises just how much of a pain in the ass she really is.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the parking lot after practice then"

She whispered before stroking the back of his hand cautiously and zooming off.

* * *

><p>It's been four hours since they arrived at the Lockwood mansion and they haven't even looked at the scripts yet. Instead they are surrounded by bottles of Whiskey and an empty pizza box in Tyler's room. Thank God it's a Friday, is the only thing that ran through Caroline's mind. Somehow Tyler was on top of Caroline sticking his fingers into her neck tickling her. She attempted to kick him off her but they're drunk and her powers are dimmed slightly. She gagged begging him to stop. Tyler admired how scarlet her face has gotten from her laughter therefore was caught of guard when Caroline flipped him over and began tickling him in the one place he was ticklish the most. His stomach. "Oh my God" He yelped struggling under her hold. But Caroline was not letting him off this easy. Digging her nails into his stomach harder Caroline found herself allured by the lines all over the werewolf's face due to his state of laughter. She stopped the tickling, letting her palms rest on his hard chest. Tyler's face grew calm and relaxed once he stopped laughing. He groaned a little whilst Caroline rubbed her hands up and down his chest causing creases to form in his thin red t-shirt. Caroline's lips parted when he settled his hands on her thighs. "Lord knows what my mother thinks is going on in here" Caroline smiled puffing out a laugh.<p>

"You're right! Let's get to work" She announced slapping her hands on his chest before jumping off him. Caroline stumbled over to her bag and retrieved her Romeo and Juliet script. Clumsily flicking through the entire thing twice, she eventually found the balcony scene. Blurred letters floated off the page but she did the best she could. Placing the book on that page down, she waltzed over to Tyler and pulled him of his bed. Rolling his eyes he allowed Caroline to pull him, collecting his script from the side of his bed.

"Do we have to do this now? There's always tomorrow?" Tyler whined. Tyler was actually excited. He just... had an odd feeling. Something he ignored as Caroline's posture changed dramatically. She was standing tall, chin up and pouting her lips slightly. Tyler couldn't help but laugh. She cleared her throat.

"_What_ _man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel_?" Caroline began slurring on every word. And Tyler followed softly. He wasn't as drunk as Caroline, but wasn't sober enough to not stumble on some words. However there was something in the air tonight. It was hot. Hotter than usual, and both supernatural beings knew _something _would happen. Something _different_. Something _dangerous_. Something that could possibly change _everything_. Everything that was said, all the slurred complicated Shakespearean language and giggles all lead up to the moment they were both dreading…or maybe, waiting for. The kiss, in which Juliet and Romeo bid goodnight to each other. When the moment arrived Tyler dropped his script and took a cautious step forward. Caroline held her script tight to her body, perhaps as a shield or maybe even a warning. She cleared her throat, her eyes solely on Tyler's.

"Should we…" Tyler said, breaking the tense silence. The blonde gulped hard furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Um. Maybe we should just, do that in rehearsals" She said and for the first time managing not to slur on her words. To Tyler it sounded like this was something she had said to herself time and time again in her head to convince herself that whenever they kiss it wouldn't change things between them. There faces were inches apart now. Tyler could feel Caroline's slow, cool breaths on his face.

"I thought this was rehearsal…"

Clever bastard. Caroline thought instantly. Caroline could sense the hidden anxiety in his voice, the eagerness. She then came to the drunken conclusion that…he wanted this. Maybe if she over thought it, he even needed this. But could she really give it to him? Could she really knock down the huge brick wall she had built? The pain she had felt by not being able to call him hers? Her question was answered when Tyler, without warning, crushed her body to his and planted a deep, passionate, forbidden kiss onto her red rose lips…

* * *

><p><em>So I'm working on a second one to this because I just love the idea too much to leave like this. Also I have like, another little two piece I've been working on which should be quite good so yes, keep reviewing and such! Hope you enjoyed! PS Sorry it's so late I lack inspiration because of this stupid hiatus :'(<em>


	5. You Found Me

_You Found Me – The Fray_

* * *

><p>Eighteen. She was eighteen tomorrow and she couldn't sleep. Not from excitement, more so from fear. She just lay there on top of her freshly made bed covers with all the lights off. Her mother wasn't home, no surprise there. Matt had just left from her house leaving brand new bruises all over her stomach and hips. She just wasn't in the mood for <em>it<em> tonight and he lashed out like he always did. Things had gotten so fucked up since…since _he _left. Before that Matt was stable, he was okay. But then he left and Matt went off the rails. Caroline sighed deeply shifting on her side. Why did he even have to leave her? They were getting along so well and then he just left. No explanation and a crappy, vague, heartbreaking goodbye. It was unacceptable in Caroline's eyes. But she was stuck at the moment and he was the only one who could save her. She laughed humourlessly. That's if there was a chance of him even coming back. Which there is not. Tears burnt Caroline's eyes as she remembered the last time she saw Tyler Lockwood a year ago today…

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving town" He said, looking like some sort of God as he stood on the old Wickery Bridge. Caroline's heart sank. He was leaving? No. He couldn't be leaving. Not ever and especially not tonight. She found her breath and finally spoke.<p>

"Is this some kind of pre-birthday prank?" She began flinging her arms in the air. "Woo you got me. Jokes over…now why did you really ask me to meet you?" It would be a fair judgment to say that Caroline was not ever going to accept this. Tyler sighed. He was obviously frustrated. Caroline remained questioning, however something in her stomach was telling her he was serious. She still refused to believe it though. Tyler couldn't be serious. He just…_couldn't_!

"This isn't a joke Caroline. I'm leaving tonight with Mason" And that's when she felt her eyes burn and her forehead crease. "I called you here tonight to-"

"Tell me why the hell you're leaving me a day before my birthday? You couldn't have held it off until tomorrow. It just, had to be tonight"

"I understand that your upset Care"

"No Tyler, you don't. If you did you wouldn't leave" That shut him up. He didn't want to hurt Caroline. Quite the opposite actually. He wanted to make her dreams come true. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, the one she pulls close at night. The one she turns to for comfort…but he couldn't. It was just unlucky that he had fallen in love with her at this particular moment in his life. Leaving was the best thing for him, for her. He stepped closer, biting furiously on the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from falling. Now Caroline was the one avoiding eye contact but he made her look him in the eye. She sniffled. He may be an expert at holding tears back since showing emotion wasn't part of his and his father's relationship, but she certainly wasn't and if he was being perfectly honest seeing her cry made his ability weaken. Made him want to knock down the walls he'd spent years building. He was hesitant…but then looked at things differently. He had nothing to loose. He didn't have to ever come back; therefore he didn't need to hold himself back. Inhaling a deep breath feeling the air fill his lungs an enormous amount of courage and new energy ran through his veins. He snatched Caroline's hands from her sides, leaning his face close to hers so their noses were touching. Caroline looked shocked, yet still very much distraught at this new and very sudden news. He rubbed his thumbs soothingly along her palms, watching her high cheekbones glisten in the moonlight.

"I'm so sorry Care…but me staying around? It's not good. I'm not good" He said whilst shaking his head. Caroline removed her hands from his in order to use them to caress his face.

"No. No that's not true Tyler. You're good. You're so good" She spoke through the sniffles and croaking of her voice. It was obvious to Tyler at that second that she would do anything to make him stay. He breathed out a laugh, finally allowing the cracks to forces his walls down. A tear dropped from his eye silently as he continued to stare into Caroline's pleading blue diamonds.

"I love you" He whispered. Saying the words finally, felt like a relief. Tyler can't remember ever saying those three special words to anyone and meaning it as much as he did now. Caroline gulped hard, her tears falling faster and her whimpers sounding even more distressed by the minute. He had to leave her. Watching her hurt so badly because of himself he could not handle. But he needed something. _One thing._ The one thing that he would keep with him. Without hesitation or regret, before Caroline could reply he kissed her hard on the lips. She tasted so utterly sweet. Like mint with elements of salt water due to the tears. But they couldn't be quite sure whose tears. His or hers…

* * *

><p>She barley slept that night, but when the sun arose over her beautiful little town she decided that it was a new day. A different day. She would own today and call it hers forever. And she'd do it with pure pleasure. She refused to let boys ruin today for her whether that be her boyfriend or her…old friend. She shook her head. "No boys. Today is about you!" Caroline whispered to herself with a smile before zooming from her bed and into the bathroom…<p>

Today she felt good. Better than ever. She didn't know why exactly. Maybe it was because she was _eighteen_. Practically an adult. Maybe because she'd been boosting herself up all morning about how amazing today is going to be. Well, whatever it was she would no longer question it and simply indulge in it. Adding the finishing touch to her look by ruffling her fingers through her curls and spreading some strawberry gloss across her lips she then bounced down the stairs. Everything seemed pretty normal. She smiled happily at the small collection of gifts on the coffee table her mother had left for her, a 'sorry I couldn't be here to watch you open them' note. Oh well, nothing was going to wreck her mood today. It was her day. _Hers. _She left the gifts and went for some breakfast, however was stopped by a knock on the door. Turning back on her heels Caroline skipped to the door confused by there being no silhouette through the frosted windows. Caroline sceptically opened the door…but when her eyes landed on the most gorgeous bouquet of white roses all doubtful thoughts faded away. She picked them up, her eyes twinkling as she examined the roses perfection. Holding them close to her chest whilst carrying them inside her eyes fell on the note in between the aluminous roses and decorative crystals. Laying the roses down on the table she picked the card from the flowers and blushed at the message.

_Morning Sunshine!_

_Happy Birthday _

It's sweet. She thought. Matt would never do something like this. Today really was starting off great. She'd be sure to thank her boyfriend for the amazing gift when she gets to school, which she was about to be late for. She grabbed her keys and rushed out to her car beaming…

* * *

><p><strong>Emily:<strong>

**WHATS UP HOE! GET UR DANCING SHOES ON, TONIGHTS GONNA BE A BLAST!**

Caroline giggled at her fellow cheerleaders' text message.

_Next._

**Kyle:  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARE CAN'T WAIT 4 TONIGHT. BRING ON THE CAKE DUDE!<strong>

_Next._

Her left eyebrow rose at the unknown number that appeared on her next happy birthday text.

**UNKNOWN:**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK IN TOWN? HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

The vague text had her stumped as she walked to her car at the end of the day. She simply rolled her eyes. Probably that ass Duke playing games with her. Apparently he was making a return for her "crazy party". I mean, who else could it be right? She thought to herself, forgetting all about the tan boy that stole her heart a year ago. And so, believing that it was indeed 'Duke' who was coming to her party, she locked her Blackberry and drove home, she had to look the best tonight. She _would _look the best tonight…

* * *

><p>"Kyle! It's beautiful. Thank you" Caroline stroked the silver necklace with an angel wing pendant softly as if it were actually real silver. Of course it wasn't but still the necklace was perfect. She hugged Kyle tightly. Caroline and Kyle had been friends since Kindergarten. He was <em>one<em> of the closest friends she had. They even dated for a while in middle school but realised soon enough that they were solely meant to be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It was kind of a mutual thing. However, when Caroline trusted Kyle she wouldn't dare tell him about Matt. Kyle's hands were placed on her hips pulling her even closer to him. They giggled before pulling away. Spoiling the innocent and real moment between her and her friend someone snatched her hand viciously. Her breath got caught in her wind pipe.

"Matt, baby hey" She said, hoping the fear in her voice wasn't blatant. His grip was hard…no, not this! Not tonight! Not _her_ night!

"Hey. Elena said she needs to talk to you" The lie was obvious, but she kept smiling biting back the urge to cry. Why was he doing this?

"Actually I was just talking to Kyle. Right Kyle?" Her words fell, sounding like a plea. Kyle was obviously confused. Why was it that she had begun to shake a little? And her heart. He could see it throbbing in her chest. Why did she look…scared? Helpless? He was simply bamboozled.

"Well, yeah I guess but hey if Elena needs you then you should go see what she wants. I was just gonna go over to Alison anyway" He said, before awkwardly stumbling over to his girlfriend. Caroline's eyes slid shut in defeat and before she knew it she was being dragged deep into the woods away from her party by her _boyfriend_. She struggled, attempting to remove his hold on her which only made him tighten his fingers. She looked back in hope that someone had noticed Matt's behaviour. No one did, and as the amber flames of the campfire faded Caroline's heart sped faster. Caroline thought about screaming, but what good was it to drag other people into this? Right? Once silence surrounded them and there was absolutely no chance anyone would see or hear anything Matt pushed her forcefully against a tree by her shoulders. A groan escaped her lips. She could literally feel the wood piercing through her skin. He now, somehow, held her wrists above her head breathing heavily in her face.

"You know, if you don't want to be with me just tell me instead of flirting with other guys…_baby_" He mimicked. The way he said the words with such jealously and menace in his voice made her wonder why she had been putting up with this for so long. No more. This, right here was the last straw. Courage built from her tip toes to her fingers.

She hacked up as much saliva as possible as quietly as she could whilst Matt rambled on about how much of a disgrace she was, before spitting it all in his face. A twisted, bittersweet feeling of amusement fluttered in her chest as she watched the sticky substance fall between his blond eyelashes and slither down his cheek. Then, through gritted teeth she said "Lets get one thing straight _Matt_. I'm a human being. Not a punching bag".

The words lingered between them for a while. Then, Matt lifted his hands wiping the spit from his face and rubbing it on his dark jeans. Caroline's heart sped at a dramatic speed. Her heartbeat, and Matt's heavy breathing was the only source of sound. Matt began to shake his head, letting go of her wrists. She was grateful and actually thought that he'd suddenly seen sense…for about half a second. Matt unexpectedly punched Caroline in the stomach, causing the blonde girl to fall to the floor crippling over in agony. The hit wouldn't have hurt so much if she didn't already have marks and cuts there. The boy then turned her over so she was laying flat on her back and positioned himself on top of her. Tears fell from Caroline's eyes. How did she let it get this far? Her hands flew in front of her, attempting to push the young jock off of her. "Matt? Mattie please!" She begged when his hands began to travel up her legs quickly. Caroline kicked furiously trying everything to get him off of her. "Matt stop" She screamed when she felt his fingernails scrape her legs as he hurriedly pulled down her underwear. Punching and kicking was doing nothing for her, and so she was on the brink of giving up. Caroline whimpered at the sound of his jeans unbuckling. He forced her legs open whilst lifting her dress up ever further. "Somebody help me" She screeched to the very top of her lungs, her heart overflowing with pain when all she heard was her echo. After that nothing. She heard nothing. She _was _nothing. How could she have been so stupid into convincing herself that tonight would be perfect?

"Happy Birthday Caroline! Consider this your present!"

* * *

><p>He wondered to the glistening stream, following the location of the music. Just as he imagined he found the huge campfire not far from the water. Twinkling lights were wrapped around a couple of trees along with some balloons. He smiled to himself. Everything that he imagined…<p>

Tyler travelled forward so he was now fully in the clearing. Everyone was looking at him with open mouths, whispers arose around him. Maybe he shouldn't have come… It was Kyle Locksley who was the first to greet him, since everyone else was a little hesitant…or afraid. Tyler had left without providing anyone with an explanation. His mother, the school, his friends. However it wasn't a secret that he had left Caroline heartbroken. There were even rumours that they hooked up and Caroline got pregnant, that's why he ran away. But when Caroline didn't, well, have a baby the rumours proved to be wrong. Tyler smiled at his old football friend Kyle.

"Tyler Lockwood. Where have you been man?" He said grabbing his hand before hugging him. Tyler laughed hugging his friend back. He couldn't help but notice that her scent was on him…which wasn't anything new. Kyle and Caroline were like brother and sister, minus the whole "used-to-date" thing. Kyle broke the tension and awkwardness of the entire situation, making other people more comfortable to approach him. He smiled when his friends welcomed him back and shrugged when they asked where the hell he had been for the past year. He wasn't interested in answering _their _questions. He shook his head, chuckling when the school sluts threw themselves all over him whilst he scanned the area for the pretty blonde. He couldn't find her, and so settled for the next best thing. His eyes fell on Elena. He rushed over to her, gently shoving the girls off him.

"Elena, hey" He waved.

"Tyler? Oh my gosh" She hugged him tightly. She hadn't even realised he was here…that's what she gets for sneaking off with Stefan for a quick make-out session.

Tyler laughed, pulling back. "I was just looking for Caroli-"

His werewolf senses picked up on something. He could hear…screaming. But not just _any _screaming. The second he recognised who the scream belong to everything else seemed unimportant. He sped away from the tan girl with the glossy hair in search of Caroline. Someone was hurting her. Hurting _his _girl. That he could not have! Not ever! The sound got louder. The screams of pain burned Tyler's eardrums. He started panicking now. He _needed _to get to her! To save her! Finally he figured out where the sound was and within a second, two bodies came into view. He was frozen. There, right in front of him was Caroline's legs flying everywhere and Matt holding her down. "Somebody help me" Caroline screamed. Her face was wet in the moonlight from her tears. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he saving her? Tyler was obviously infuriated at the scene in front of him, he was just…shell-shocked. No, _traumatized_.

"Happy Birthday Caroline! Consider this your present!" Matt whispered, evilness drenched in his tone. Tyler shook his head, feeling the energy mount up in his fists. Shaking with fury he stormed into the clearing dragging Matt from Caroline and throwing him at one of the tree's surrounding them. A groan fell from the blond boy's lips whilst he fell to the ground, but Tyler wasn't even getting started yet. Tyler didn't even look at Caroline. He had to deal with his "friend" first. He got Matt by the throat and lifted him up with one hand. Droplets of saliva danced above his mouth.

"T-T-Tyler?" He managed to get out, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Tyler, put me down man!" Snarling and feeling the amber colour fill his pupils, Tyler dropped him. Matt was now curled on the floor wheezing like hell attempting to get his breath back. Only, Tyler kicked him in the stomach. He screamed deeply. But Tyler just kept on kicking ignoring Caroline's yelps for him to stop. He flipped the boy over and sat on top of him, punching him furiously in the face not stopping until he drew blood. He was going to murder this idiot. How dare he do that to his girl how dare he! He was going to pay. Like hell he was going to pay. The Matt in front of him wasn't the Matt he had been best friends with since forever. He wasn't the Matt that promised to take care of Caroline, to make her happy. He wasn't the Matt he knew, and he loved. Gritting his teeth to hold back the tears he continued hitting him, watching as blood trailed from Matt's nose and lips. His eyes began to flutter. _Good_.

* * *

><p><em>I'm almost done with the second half of this. Whilst I haven't been updating I've still been writing and currently working on a Christmas one so that'll be fun. Any requests? I don't bite I swear lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed!<em>


	6. The Christmas Song

The Christmas Song.

Happy Holiday's everyone!

* * *

><p>"Tyler!" Caroline giggled her arms in front of her whilst Tyler guided her into the unknown. "Seriously where are you taking me and why do I need to be blind folded?" She was stumbling on what she could only think was grass, however the floor beneath her grew lumpy and steady. She was utterly confused. Tyler wasn't speaking. He had a very "special" surprise planned out for her. Seriously why could he not have done it inside? Caroline thought just as Tyler stopped her. "We here?" The blonde questioned but again got no reply. She sighed in frustration resisting the urge to stamp her foot. Her arms folded automatically and as if on cue Tyler's hot fingers pulled the satin from her eyes. Tyler grinned at her reaction. He could be a real romantic sometimes. Before them was what Caroline could only describe as a winter wonderland. Fake, aluminous white snow was <em>everywhere<em>! On the ground, in the trees! Speaking of trees, there in the middle of the entire setting stood a very big Christmas tree decorated with shimmering gold baubles and rich red bows. The tinsel wasn't tacky or over the top, and the star wasn't the cheap flimsily type. In fact it looked like a star that should be in some sort of fabulous Christmas tree decorations museum. It, to Caroline, looked like real gold. The lights are what made the tree so she thought. They brought all the decorations to life, forcing them to glitter. It was just…perfect. Caroline spun around to a smug looking Tyler, his hands shoved in his pockets. "You did all this for me?" She barley breathed out stepping closer to Tyler. He simply nodded taking his hands of his pockets and slipping them into Caroline's, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on" He whispered taking her over to the tree and plopping down in front of it. He pulled a basket from the side of the tree that Caroline ceased to notice. The basket contained bits of food that Tyler knew Caroline loved; chocolate chip cookies, strawberries and a big bottle of champagne. He held her a glass of the expensive beverage. She took it, sipping suspiciously dipping a strawberry in.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows at her beloved boyfriend of four years now as she took another sip of her drink. Tyler laughed looking down into his drink.

"Just thought I'd treat you. I mean, I know its Christmas _tomorrow _but I just couldn't wait"

"Wait for what exactly?" Caroline pushed with a huge smile on her face. Was she getting an early Christmas present? It certainly looked that way. Tyler's face suddenly grew worried as he gulped hard and cleared his throat. He then leaned forward and dug deep into the basket, only Caroline couldn't see what it was he took out. She was growing even more confused and scared as to what was going to happen.

"So I know we're still really young but, the thing is Miss Forbes," Pause. "I can't imagine ever being without you. I've loved you for four years now and I'll love you for…four hundred more!" Caroline giggled, her heart beating furiously. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I don't want you to be Caroline Forbes anymore…" He lifted a beautiful, dark blue satin box. "I want you to be Caroline Lockwood" _Click. _Caroline gasped at the huge diamond ring sitting in the little satin box. The ring had a huge cushion cut diamond in the centre with other surrounding the outline of it, and then tiny ones on the actual ring stopping half way around the circle.

"Tyler! It must have cost a fortune!" Caroline squealed out.

A booming laugh escaped Tyler's lips. "I'm asking you to marry me and your worried about how much the ring costs?" Caroline blushed.

"I'm sorry it's-just-wow…" Her fingers brushed across the silky diamonds.

"Try it on" Tyler whispered his face inches away from hers now. Her eyelashes fluttered. Her hands were frozen. Tyler took the ring from the box and carefully placed it on the finger on her left hand. "Fits perfectly…" He said looking into Caroline beautiful eyes. There they stayed for a while, gazing into each others eyes. Caroline smiled warmly lifting her hand to Tyler's neck and pulling him closer to place a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek "Is that a yes?" Caroline nodded.

"Yes...yes! A thousand times, a million times…yes" She gushed resting her forehead against his. He blew out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's great…because the ring was non-returnable" Caroline smacked his arm whilst giggling.

"I love you Mr Lockwood"

"I love you too… Mrs Lockwood-to-be"

* * *

><p>I don't know if I like this one but I just wanted to get a holiday one done so sorry for mistakes etc! Hope you all have a lovely Christmas guys! 3<p> 


	7. Happy New Year

_It's late but whatever :) Happy New Year everyone!_

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes sipping on my alcohol beverage that I'm guessing was a cocktail of some sort. Seriously could Matt be more obvious? I mean, asking desperate Amy to the Lockwood's annual New Years Eve ball. I shook my head watching as they dance and giggled, but smiling in amusement when Matt's eyes would drift around the room in search for me. If he wanted to try again with our relationship all he had to do was ask. He <em>is <em>the one who ended it after all. It's not like I ever wanted it to be over between us. I sighed, suddenly sad by the whole thing. Usually I'd be the dramatic one and pull a stunt like this but I just wanted my man back. I sucked the glass dry before getting another and finally putting my attention elsewhere. It was currently 11:01. Well that's just great, another 59 minutes of this crap. I poured myself another cocktail. The ball ended at 10 so we can do our own thing but Tyler just brings the party down to his cabin that sits just beside a beautiful lake. It was so our families could have "real" time together. Really, it was just an excuse to get wasted with yours friends and go crazy. Only _my _friends were off with their _boy_friends. My teeth gritted together in subtle anger as I drank the cocktail at record time. Stefan and Elena were outside sitting by the lake like the ironic, cliché of a couple they were and Bonnie snuck off with Jeremy like an hour ago, leaving the poor single blonde all alone by herself. Blergh. I thought in disgust. Feeling insecure and angry I went to pour yet, another cocktail since compared to everyone else I had a lot of catching up to do, and in doing so maybe I'll forget about how crappy my New Year is turning out to be. I heard a little chuckle from the side of me and turned to see Tyler laughing, his eyes on me. I smiled a little at the sight of a friendly face. Ever since summer Tyler had changed dramatically. He wasn't much of a jerk anymore and rumour has it that it's all due to his dad. It wasn't a secret that Tyler and his father had their troubles but no one expected it to come out that he ever abused Tyler. So ever since his father died he let loose, become the nice guy everyone knew he was deep down inside. However, even though he was nice now he was still Tyler. Cocky, flirty, sarcastic Tyler. But it added to his charm so we all accepted it nevertheless.

"You might wanna slow down there Forbes. That stuff is strong" He commented. I laughed, pouring the liquid into my glass anyway before replying.

"Yeah if you're an old lady" Tyler smile dimmed a little.

"Rough night?" He questioned. Now, how did Tyler Lockwood of all people know I was having a rough night and not my closest friends or ex boyfriend? I just shrugged my eyes' drifting over to Matt again whose hands were a little too far down if you ask me but hey, no one was. "You know he's just doing that to make you jealous right?" Tyler informed me. I nodded. Of course I knew. Everyone did.

"Well I guess its working" I murmured bringing my glass to my lips letting the alcohol burn down my throat. Tyler _was _right. A couple more glasses of this and I'll be wasted. But I didn't care. Maybe I'd just go home actually. I checked my cell. 11:09. Seriously? That's all. I sighed. "What about you anyway? What happened to your date?" I asked, suddenly realising that a) Tyler was sober and b) he was alone and not with his date, Carly from the cheerleading squad. Tyler moved a little closer to me before pointing out the girl in the too-short red dress who was sucking the face off of another guy. "Wow" The shock was clear in my response.

"Yeah…I wasn't feeling it with her anyway" He said and I could tell he meant it.

"I wish I could just, brush Matt off like that" I said truthfully. Why is it I couldn't just get over him instead of letting him ruin every party we go to? Or why couldn't he just have the guts to say he wants to talk again? Then, for the first time, it occurred to me that maybe Matt was over me and was just doing this out of pure amusement. My head fell to the floor but when I lifted it back up I was met with Tyler's sincere eyes, his lips slightly parted causing me to admire his natural beauty. He hesitantly took my hand running his thumb over comfortingly. My heart began to race a bit as the gaze intensified. I then snatched my hand away. "I'm gonna go get some air" I whispered.

"Sure" Tyler murmured before I left him standing alone. I felt kinda bad but it's not like we're that close or anything. But he was really sweet to me, and did make me feel a whole lot better…maybe I should go back inside. As I turned around in indecision I bumped into the one person I had hoped to never lay eyes on again with his leather jackets, and fancy cologne. Damon grinned at me looking me up and down, nodding in improvement of my short, black sequined dress. "Well hey there Blondie" He said in the most patronising way. I groaned turning back around and headed for the log in front of the lake that a drunken pair of kids was making out on. I figured if they could ignore me I could ignore them. "So, who are _you_ gonna kiss at midnight?" Damon asked. Typical. I should have known he would have followed me.

"Now is really not the time Damon" I moaned tapping my foot, something I did when I just didn't have the patience for anything. Damon sat beside me on the log, a little too close for my liking. The soft thump of the music from the cabin was giving me a slight headache. Or maybe it was just Damon's presence.

"Yeah, I saw your boyfriend with that girl in the…musteredy coloured dress" He shook in disgust which got a laugh out of me. Was it possible Damon Salvatore was trying to make me feel better? No. He'd say something eventually that would remind me how much of a dick he really is. "I also saw you with Tyler" He whispered close to my ear. I snapped my head up to his face.

"What?" I asked, purely surprised as to why he would bring that up. He was amused with my reaction.

"You guys looked pretty good together. And anyway it's time you got over _Mattie_" He said with a half genuine smile. I shook my head.

"Tyler and I are friends. And since when have you been the love doctor?" Getting all defensive probably wasn't the best way to take it but I couldn't help it! How dare he come out here after everything that happened with us and say I should just get over Matt? Likes it's that freaking easy. In reality I guess Damon was actually being quite realistic. I mean he ended it four months ago and I was just torturing myself by thinking that he wants me back. I'm sick of his games. I don't know maybe Damon was right… WHAT! No, absolutely not! Damon was not right about me or anything! Only when I said that a voice in the back of my head differed with me. I sighe, letting my eyes close over as I gripped onto the wood in frustration.

"I'm just trying to help Blondie. I know I come off like a bit of dick but don't forget I am still part human just like every vampire" I nodded in appreciation, re-opening my eyes to look at him. He lifted an eyebrow up smiling dumbly. I giggled.

"I know. I'm sorry. So what, we're like friends now?"

It took Damon a moment to respond and when he did I knew _this_ was the thing that he'd do by reminding me just how much of a dick he is. He laughed hysterically in my face.

"Hell no. I don't have any friends remember?"

"You have Elena…" I was smug. I knew Elena and he were friends and just like everyone else I knew he was in love with her. Damon's face fell a little. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat trying his best to keep the cocky façade going.

"Elena is dating my baby bro. Its like, a rule. I have to be her friend" In other words, I'm not her lover so I have no other choice. She's with my brother and that's that, when they're finished then I'll make my move. In a way I admired him for it. He could easily take her necklace and just, compel her I guess but instead he wanted to wait for her and have her when she was ready, when she wanted to because lets be real something is inevitably going to happen with them two and everyone knows it, even Stefan. Damon placed his hand on my thigh and moved in closer until his lips were brushing against my ear.

"You deserve someone a lot better than Matt Donavon sweetheart" And with that he was gone. I thought about what he said and of course his words were very true. I don't deserve to feel guilty or heartbroken. I deserve to feel loved and be with someone who I know would never hurt like Matt has. Maybe Matt didn't mean to hurt me but he had. I've been hurting for four months and everyone knew it. Wasn't he supposed to love me or at least care about me? Because it sure as hell didn't look that way. Then I thought about Tyler. He was sweet, gorgeous and everything a girl could want. And sure, I did have a crush on him but it's just because I craved men with power who I knew could not only look after me, but be there for me no matter what. And anyway everyone had a crush on Tyler... But I'm in over my head here. I shook my head; the noises coming from the couple at the other end of the bench were really disgusting. "Seriously, get a room!" I moaned before walking back to the party, ignoring the 'screw you' I got from the guy. Not much had changed in the party except _everyone_ was smashed. I looked at my cell and almost jumped in shock. Had I really been out there that long? My cell read 11:54. When I lifted my head back up I noticed Tyler on the opposite side of the room still holding his half a glass of beer from before when we spoke starring at Matt disapprovingly. Ah Matt, who now had his tongue stuck down Amy's throat whilst his hands massaged her ass. Ew. Gross. Then suddenly, Ryan Secrest popped up on the flat screen Tv and everyone went crazy as he began the one minute countdown. Tyler remained looking bored and that's when I knew what I wanted to do. Matt's actions had made me realise now, that I do deserve someone better. I know exactly who that someone better is.

"Tyler!" I yelled. I smiled confidently pushing through the crowd of kids, intentionally pushing Amy a little harder than the rest and finally placed myself in front of Tyler a little out of breath.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

His face immediately brightened up. "Care, what are you doing?" He asked, chuckling. I smiled.

_6, 5, 4…_

"Just kiss me you idiot"

_3, 2, 1_

He grinned. "Gladly" He said, and placed his hands on my hips bringing me closer to him and latching his lips onto mine as an outbreak of cheers and 'Happy New Years' surrounded us. Only to me they hadn't. The rest of the world as far as I was concerned was inexistent and the only thing I cared about was Tyler's tongue and the way it dominated my mouth. Everything surrounding us was muffled. It felt like we were underwater. Everything had slowed right down. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting my fingers play with his hair a little. I felt him smile during the kiss which made _me_ smile. The faint taste of beer on his tongue mixed with his own hot, taste was pure heaven. I had never had a kiss like it. He, very unexpectedly, lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist hoping to take some of the weight off for him so we could carry on kissing for longer like this. His hands were hard on my upper thighs but in an extremely arousing way. As I was slowly coming back to reality I heard woops and teases from what I could only imagine as Tyler's football friends.

"Yeah Lockwood" "You go man" "Is that Caroline Forbes?" "That's right dude get her good!" "Matt look who's with your girl uh?"

Finally, unwillingly we pulled away from each other but Tyler never put me down. Instead he spun me around like a little girl, the most beautiful smile growing on his face as I giggled. "Happy new year Caroline" He said dropping me to the floor and pressing his lips to mine once. My hand crawled up his torso and caressed his cheek.

"Yes it is"

From the corner of my eye I saw a shocked Matt with his mouth hanging open as he gorped at us. Perhaps I would have cared if I was still into him, but after that kiss Tyler was the only guy on my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review.<em>


	8. The One That Got Away

_The One That Got Away – Katy Perry_

_Future Oneshot because I love 'em. BTW- They have all left college so I'm guessing they're in their early twenties, except Jeremy who's a year behind them. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><p>

I cleared my throat walking up the steps of the huge house before me, the bottle of champagne suddenly feeling like a ton of gold bars in my right hand. I clicked the button that sent a bell to ring through the house and within a second someone was there to greet me. I smiled warmly at the unfamiliar face who immediately offered to take my coat. I simply shook my head peeling the coat from my body myself. I wouldn't stay for long. I couldn't stay for long. It was shocking to even get the invitation never mind actually turning up. Perhaps he was 'letting me know'. I'd thought about it. It probably wasn't even an invitation to him just a heads up. But my mother thought it would be a good idea to separate from my work and see some old school friends. I sighed, feeling bored already at the sight of all my old High School friends who I had completely fell out of touch with. There was Elena…wow…she hadn't changed one bit. In fact, she looked _exactly_ the same! As if she froze from the last time I saw her at a party about a year ago now. That's when it clicked. Stefan must have turned her because there he was attached to her hip just like always. Keeping the big secret of the supernaturals didn't last very long. We all knew by graduation that vampires existed and honestly I would have rather been kept in the dark about it. Rolling my eyes I scanned the crowd to see more of my ridiculous friends. Amy was over with Melissa by the drinks no surprise there, Kellan from football was standing alone until a guy came up to him with a drink and stuck his tongue down his throat (didn't see that one coming) Damon Salvatore charming a crowd of ladies that had circled him. Why was he even here? And the last person I recognised from High School was Martin who I often played basketball with. I heard he was some big businessman now. I smirked at the person who suddenly came into view. The Gilbert kid. Of course he would be here with his sister, only unlike her he had changed drastically. His hair was shorter, lighter than every before and he had a sort of tan glow about him. That's when I remembered. Jeremy was finishing up in some fancy art school placed in Florida on Scholarship. Well good for him. Bonnie was standing beside him, their fingers entwined together. My eyes widened at her huge swollen belly. Okay this was getting freaky now. I had to just get it over with. I started moving through the crowd trying my best to avoid small talk or anyone who wanted to play catch up. Lucky for me I wasn't all that popular in High School so it wasn't that bad. I spun around on my tip toes for a couple of minutes and couldn't find them _anywhere. _It was a mistake coming here anyway. I'd just give the champagne to someone and leave. Being here wasn't doing anyone any goo-

_Bump. _

"I'm sorry" I immediately said, even before I knew who it was. But when I noticed the blonde hair and the diamond blue eyes my chest ached. "Caroline" I whispered. Maybe it was to myself out of shock. I really thought I got away with being unseen, especially by the hostess. Her smile was warm and familiar although I did notice her glands were slightly swollen causing her face to look rounder. She always did have a problem with tonsillitis. It was crazy to think that I had seen her just six months ago. She pulled me into a hug. I hesitantly hugged her back not really knowing what she was doing.

"Tyler. I'm so glad you came. Matt didn't think you were going to come" Caroline pulled back still smiling at me. I looked her up and down. She looked terrific in the short white dress and high skin coloured heels. Plus her hair was down. I loved her hair when it was down.

"Well, I couldn't exactly miss your engagement party now could I?" A hint of sarcasm was sprinkled over my tone, not hiding the fact that I didn't want to be here. Caroline's eyes went sad.

"I know this is hard for y- hey baby," She began with a whisper but recovered when Matt joined us and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. So he had money now. Big deal. Just because he was wearing an Armani suit and had two fancy cars inside the garage of his big house doesn't mean he can _own _her. I never did any of that, and I'm wealthier than he is. "Look who I just bumped into" Caroline finally said breaking the silence. Matt nodded once, extending his arm out for me to shake it. I considered it of course…starring at it, twitching my fingers a little. But in the end I couldn't do it. He'd probably pull it away just as I was about to shake it anyway. I slapped his hand away before turning around and making my way towards the door. Yup. _Huugggeeeee _mistake coming here. I slammed the bottle down on a table on my way to the door ignoring the heads turned towards me. I heard my name being called behind me a few times but the only thing I needed right now was air and when I finally got it, it felt like heaven. But my bliss was short lived at the sound of my ex-best friend was booming through speakers. He was making a 'toast'. How fucking sweet. I rubbed my hands with my face leaning against the wall of the house listening the this asshole role on about how thankful he was to see all his old friends here to support him and Caroline and how he wishes Vicki and his Mother were here to see him marry the woman he loves. Well if it wasn't for his _mother _he wouldn't have all his fortune since she married some rich guy who had no relatives and they were both in a car crash. I guess his mom and her husband decided to leave everything to him.

"You know if you didn't want to come you should have just stayed away" Caroline moaned placing herself right in front of me obviously frustrated with my behaviour.

"Thought I'd check it out" I shrugged. "Since he's kinda talk of the town"

She placed her hands on her hips whilst shaking her head and laughing humourlessly.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have wasted your time"

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought I could watch while you run off and marry some guy you don't even love but turns out I can't" My voice was beginning to raise. The last thing I wanted was to draw attention but I couldn't help it.

"That _guy _has been your best friend since kindergarten! Or have you forgotten that?" Her voice was loud now, her face dangerously close to mine.

"And _you _were my girlfriend up until a year ago! Or have you forgotten that?" I screamed in her face which was inches away from mine. Silence. Nothing but silence. Her head dropped down towards the floor. I was breathless with fury.

"That has nothing to do with what we're talking about" Her voice was weak

"Sure it does. It has everything to do with what we're talking about because if it wasn't for my 'best friend since kindergarten' I would be the one marrying you and not him"

"Oh poor Tyler, things didn't go his way so he goes and makes everyone else miserable!"

"You were miserable way before I stepped through that door and you know it"

"Just go!"

"Fine I will!"

"Good"

"Good"

We yelled at each other as I began to walk down the huge steps. I was half way down when I froze. My breath trapped. I couldn't…move or think or do anything. Matt's words echoed in my head.

_"I don't know where Caroline is but getting married isn't the only big new we have right now. Turns out I'm going to be a father" _

My hands that were fists had fallen flimsy and vulnerable. My entire body felt light as if I were about to faint. Slowly I turned back around to see her at the top of the steps, her face tear streaked as her chest throbbed inwards and outwards whilst her eyes were on me. I heard her rushing down the stairs when I began to walk again whispering my name. Caroline pulled at my elbow to stop me turning me around to face her.

"Tyler I-"

"I wish you and Matt all the best" I said whilst nodding my head forcing the tears to stay back.

"No, Tyler, listen to me please" She panicked as I picked up my pace again just wanting to get the hell away from him, her, everything!

"All the best" I said not caring if she heard me. The sound of her weeping behind me, calling out my name made me want to race back and take her away with me. But things were different now. She was pregnant. And _he _was the dad. I was nowhere in the picture anymore. It then became clear to me the reason I came tonight. I was hoping to make her realise that he was wrong for her and I was right. They weren't married yet. There was nothing actually _keeping _them together. Now there was. A freaking human being! I screwed up and if I could I rewind and change everything. I'd stop Matt from taking her away. I'd be there for her more than I was. I'd do things differently. But it's too late saying what I _should _have done. I guess, now, my next chance will be in another life…

* * *

><p><em>Awww :( I kinda like how this turned out. Maybe I'll do a second one but I like how it's ended. Anyways hope you liked it and as always review 33<em>


	9. Apologize

Apologize – One Republic

* * *

><p>After sitting outside her house for what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes, Tyler finally gained enough courage to knock on her door. She didn't want to see him and he knew that. She had made it crystal clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. But truth be told Tyler fucked up. He fucked up real bad. And the worst part was that Caroline may never forgive him for his actions. He knocked on the door, his stomach doing all kind of things as he waited. Eventually he caught sight of her blonde curls and small smile…until of course she saw who it was. Her smile dropped and she scowled at Tyler almost causing him to look away. She then raised one eyebrow before walking back into the room she had come from. Tyler sighed at his failed attempted and knocked on the door again but harder. "Come on Caroline. Please just open up" He called whilst banging on the door harder. Caroline re-appeared and the new spark of hope was like electricity in Tyler's veins. At least she would hear him- just as she got to the door, Tyler expecting her to open it, she pulled down the cream coloured shutter which blocked her view of me and vice versa. Tyler was getting impatient now. He just wanted to apologise and try his best to fix things. So he did the one thing that he <em>knew<em> would piss Caroline off so she would _have_ to come out and talk to him. He cleared his throat feeling sort of smug as he took a step back.

Tyler breathed in getting as much air in his lungs as possible before shouting, "Hey Caroline, remember that time when you made me dinner? That was a pretty fun date right?" Tyler laughed remembering the date in which when desert came Caroline decided it would be fun to lick chocolate sauce and whipped scream of each others bodies.

"Don't you dare" She warned from somewhere behind the door, he presumed she was standing furiously in the hall.

"Yeah you're very handy with the whipped cream aren't you, you naughty little–whoa" He began, but stopped as the door flung open and Caroline came storming out arms folded and a stern look on her face.

"Fine I'm out happy!" She sighed furiously. "So what do you want?" Tyler's previous nerves returned as he shoved his hands down his pocket searching for the right words in his head. Somehow _I'm sorry I cheated on you with your best friend _didn't seem to cut it no matter how much he meant it. He didn't mean to go that far with Elena, and he certainly didn't expect it to get out. It was a drunken mistake and he regretted it with all of his being. He loved Caroline, and he wanted to get passed this as soon as possible. He missed her…he didn't want their eighteen month relationship to end here, like this. His jaw was set in lock as words finally escaped from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" What a stupid dick. Stupid stupid dick. Why would you ask something like that? It was obvious that _wasn't _okay. Caroline didn't respond. "Alright, look I'm not very good at the whole apology thing but I miss you Care. And I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry that I hooked up with Elena! I was just, I was drunk and we were fighting…I swear it will never happen again…if you just give me another chance" Caroline's face had softened; now the hurt was obvious. Tyler didn't know what was worse Caroline being furious at him or Caroline showing sadness and knowing he's the one who caused it. Her arms fell to her side like spaghetti unfolding them from the strong lock they were in.

"What about the next time you get drunk Tyler or the next time we have an argument? Are you gonna hop into bed with Bonnie too?" She sniped weakly. He grabbed her hands stepping closer to her so their faces were only inches away. Caroline didn't respond she just let him carry out his movements.

"Come on Caroline. It was a mistake. Haven't you made mistakes before?" Tyler whispered. Caroline's eyebrows cocked up in shock, her cheeks reddening with a sudden fury that Tyler did not expect. She viciously snatched her hands away pushing him away from her.

"Yes, Tyler of course I've made mistakes. I make mistakes all the time! I miss homework deadlines, I forgive too easily, I say the wrong things at the wrong times, and the list is endless. But I have _never _been unfaithful to you Tyler. Being unfaithful isn't a mistake. It's a rule and if you break it becomes incredibly hard for someone to forgive you. Even someone like me" She finished with a little sniffle as a tear that Tyler could tell she was holding back finally ran down her cheek. Caroline flipped her hair trying to compose herself, her gaze now focussed on the wooden patio beneath them. "You know, up until the other night you were the one thing Elena had never had that I did" She gulped. "But now…well the bitch is welcome to you" Caroline whispered through gritted teeth, a burning hatred flaming in her crystal like eyes as she spun around on her heels for her door.

"You said you could never hate me!" Tyler breathed, his own eyes beginning to tear up. No way could this be the end of them. He would not allow it. "The truth is I can't be without you Caroline. I love you and I know you love me too!"

"Of course I still love you; I'll _never_ be able to get rid of how much I love you but you cheated on me. You climbed into bed with my best friend. I would never do that to you, ever!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks faster now her voice breaking on her last word. Tyler's breathing became heavy and rough as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry" He stated again.

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Just go Tyler. I really need to be alone right now" Caroline said as she wiped away her tears feelings embarrassed that she had let her guard down and made herself become more vulnerable.

"Caroline-"

"Please. For me" She said in the smallest voice Tyler had ever heard. He sighed, nodding. A long silence clung in the air like a bad smell until Tyler finally decided he should go, but before he left he stepped closer and lifted his hand to her face pressing his lips softly against her forehead. It may be the last time he ever got to touch her. Then he left. The sound of her door shutting was the exact moment that Tyler's heart snapped into two.


	10. Broken

The room was silent as Tyler walked in. A circle had been set out in the middle of the room. Not a big circle, unsurprisingly. He was well and truly pissed that he had been forced into coming to this damn thing. The chalk board had in big white letters 'Troubled Teens Group Counselling Day 1'. Tyler sighed taking his seat, ignoring that everyone was looking at him. The counsellor smiled kindly at him shifting slightly in her seat with her clip board in her lap. "Better late than never I suppose. I'm Kim. Do you have your slip with you?" Tyler nodded trying to smile at her as he passed over the small piece of paper. She looked it over once before folding it and placing it underneath her chair. "Okay. Now that everyone is here why don't we start by introducing ourselves and giving a brief sentence about why we're here?" She smiled. Tyler rolled his eyes slumping down in his chair. Who was she to tell him to bare all in front of these strangers? This was bullshit, he continued to think. Until of course the first person stood up.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Charlotte and the reason I'm here is because my mom walked out on me when I was a kid and I never really got over it. I need help with dealing with it" The look on the girls face as she spoke. Tyler didn't know what to make of it. That's when he realised…he didn't have a choice. He _had _to try this. He didn't want help. In fact, he was so certain that he didn't need help. But when he thought about it, when he _really _thought about it he knew that he couldn't carry on the way he has been over the past couple of years. His case wasn't exactly private. People in school knew he had problems, they just didn't understand the depths of them. He didn't even understand the depths of them. Maybe being here could help him. He gulped. Yes. He was going to _try_. By God he was going to try. The rest of the circle continued to individually introduce themselves, explaining why they were here. After Charlotte was Jason, a huge guy who was struggling with his sexuality. After him was a small petite brunette called Kayla whose parents had recently died. After her was another girl called Rachel who had suffered from an abusive relationship with her ex boyfriend. After Rachel a guy with blond hair stood and introduced himself as Daniel, another huge dude. He was dealing with extreme anger issues, similarly to Tyler. Tyler felt sorry for them of course, however nothing more. They were strangers with problems just like he was to them. But when his eyes landed on the girl sitting next to Daniel, and him he seemed confused.

She was gorgeous with glossing blonde curls and perfect blue eyes to match. What on earth could a pretty little thing like this be doing in something like this? The girl smiled warmly as she stood up.

"I'm Caroline. I guess I'm here because I'm a troubled teen?" A laugh escaped the small group including Tyler at the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Caroline looked over at Kim who was clearly not amused by her humour. She simply gestured for Caroline to sit down before sighing in frustration and mumbling under her breath 'there's always one'. Caroline cleared her voice looking deep into her hands. That's when Tyler noticed the fresh white material wrapped around her wrist. At first he thought it was a harmless wristband or whatever…now he realised…it was a bandage. It was new too, Tyler could tell by how clean it looked. His mouth dropped open a little. Without any time to properly react his name was being called. It was his turn already. Tyler stood from his seat shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Um, hey, my name is Tyler and I am here because…" He looked around at everyone starring at him. Come on Ty, if they can confess all in front of you surely you can do the same. And he thought he could. But he choked. He felt heat rush through his cheeks as he tried to get the words out. His vision began to blur a little. He gulped hard, his throat feeling _very _dry. He could hear his heartbeat throb through his ears, pounding. _Bum bum, bum bum, bum bum… _A series of memories presented themselves behind Tyler's eyelids everything he's been hiding…he couldn't just let it all out as if it was nothing. He couldn't. All the pain, the hitting, the alcohol being his only companion throughout all of this-

"Tyler?" Kim said her tone coated in worry. And just like that, he was brought back to reality. His eyes shot open. Everyone's expressions were mirroring the counsellors. Concerned brows and all. Tyler simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I have to leave, now" Was all he said before lifting himself from his chair not caring that it made the worst screeching noise in the world. He had to get out of this room before he suffocated. He tried to catch his breath as soon as he was out of the room and wondering through the school halls. His mind was a mess. He was foolish to think he could ever think that changing was an option, when he couldn't even admit that he _needed_ to change in the first place to an actual person. He laughed humourlessly into the silence of the hall. Pathetic wasn't the word for him right now. He was much worse. He always has been much worse, just like his _father _used to always remind him. He groaned, freezing suddenly as he let his emotions get the best of him. The pain began to fizz around his lung and heart, smothering his insides. It hurt. God it hurt so badly. Why did he have to come? It had only made him feel even more helpless than he did before if that were even possible. Tyler sighed, bringing his hands to cover his face as he composed himself. He would just go home and explain to his mother that no one showed up and forget about this entire thing, and then, he would begin on his father's alcohol cabinet just like he always did when he was presented with such hurt. Tyler heard distant footsteps creeping nearer too him and began walking again. He didn't want the lecture. He wanted to be left alone.

"Hey" The voice behind him called. Tyler stopped in his tracks. The voice, the footsteps didn't belong to the too kind counsellor. It was the voice of the little blonde girl that had puzzled Tyler. The girl who was the only one in that damn room that could even have possibly felt something near to what he had felt. Or so he imagined. One doesn't self harm for nothing, right? He considered carrying on…but curiosity got the best of him. He hesitantly looked over his shoulder before slowly spinning on his heels. There Caroline stood fluttering her lashes. Tyler waited. She looked panicky now…Tyler guessed she didn't know what she was doing anymore than he did. Finally she began to move a little closer towards him. "Uh, I just want to say you were brave for even showing up today. I know it's difficult but you know once you've opened up-"

"Right, because you're such an expert on opening up?" It was impulsive and petty but he couldn't help it. Caroline had a real cheek coming to him about opening up when she couldn't even take it seriously, especially with _her problem. _He thought to himself recalling the way she joked about being a troubled teen back in the room. She simply laughed in reply to Tyler's snipe.

"I've been going to these things for over a year now Tyler. I guess you could say I'm tired of opening up" Her voice was so honest, so full of…sincerity as she rolled her eyes. That's when Tyler thought about how serious this girl's case _actually_ was. He shook his head, trying to form a reply in his brain. He could go two ways about it. He could be sympathetic or he could be a jerk. He went with the easiest out of the two.

"Well, whatever. I guess some of us just aren't that lucky" He let out in a rush stuttering slightly on the first couple of words before turning his back on the blonde. Tyler headed for the door, ignoring the pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He thought he had made it, he thought he could finally get away. Only Caroline's voice echoed down the hall, her words forcing him to a stop.

"You want me to open up? You think that will magically make you feel better about your own life? Fine," She started. Tyler _had_ to turn around. He wasn't prepared for the heart wrenching expression on Caroline's face. Her eyebrows were raised, sadness filled her eyes. "Over a year ago I was diagnosed with depression. Ever since I've been in constant battle with my demons. Each morning I look in the mirror and I can't help but think of what a waste I am to the world. I'm not pretty, not even close. I'm an internal wreck and there's nothing I or any stupid ass counsellor can do about it. They keep telling me it's a phase but they don't know that for sure…" Her eyes had softened, tears beginning to fill the blue irises. "When it comes to self esteem I'm pretty much at rock bottom, and the only way I can deal with that is by…is by…" She couldn't finish her sentence and honestly, Tyler didn't want her to. Tyler's lips parted. The guilt was burning a big fat hole in his stomach now. Caroline wiped away a stray tear falling from her left eye. A silence hung heavily in the space between them. Tyler sighed.

"I'm sorry" He said dismally not knowing what else to say. Caroline smiled appreciatively as she shrugged looking down at the floor. There was a long pause before Caroline spoke again.

"So I've burdened you with my shitty life. Now it's your turn…" She spoke cautiously. Tyler gulped. Caroline's eyes flickered to his face in order to read his expression. She could tell it was hard for him…it was hard for her too. She just let it all out because she was impulsive, as was Tyler. Tyler shut his eyes, drawing in as much oxygen as he could. All of a sudden he felt…okay with talking about it. Not like he had in the classroom. Confused he reopened his eyes to see that Caroline had moved a little closer to him. He smiled.

"We really don't have enough time for that," Tyler started. "But tomorrow night, at the Grill. Maybe we'd have enough time then?" Caroline lifted her face completely, the surprise clear. She smiled widely. Surely this wasn't something new to her? Surely she gets asked out on a regular if not daily basis.

"How about right now?" Caroline asked with a small smile and curious eyes. Tyler laughed. She was testing him. To see if he was serious. Tyler didn't reply, instead he held out his hand raising his eyebrows invitingly. His aim was to lighten up the conversation, which he had succeeded in. A laugh fell from Caroline's lips as she took Tyler hand, entwining her fingers with his. He liked her smile just as much as he liked the sudden rush of electricity he felt through his body at her touch. Tyler's stomach fluttered. Maybe they could help each other. Maybe they could learn to get over everything together. When he looked over at Caroline he smiled genuinely for the first time in months. He decided he would make it his task from now on to keep that smile on her face. It would be a challenge, but a challenge he accepted eagerly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I took more of a friendship approach with this :)<strong>** hope ya'll liked it! Review please. Ps, I know it's been ages but I'm getting over my writers block so expect more from me, like a follow up to You Found Me and Romeo & Juliet! x**


	11. I Should Go

_Follow up to 'You Found Me' _

* * *

><p>He continued punching the blonde beneath him, a sick feeling of happiness rushing through his veins at the sight of Matt's blood. Caroline's voice was muffled. He was in a haze. "Tyler he's not worth it, please!" Caroline cried from behind him. He felt her delicate hands around his waist trying to pull him off which is what brought him back. He skin on his. Frozen by the realisation of what he was doing, he unknowingly leaned into Caroline's soothing, panicked touch. Tyler sighed furiously. Him <em>killing<em> Matt wouldn't do anyone any good. It would just make him as bad as him. So instead of continuing he got hold of the collar of Matt's t-shirt pulling his face right up to his.

"Word of advice," Tyler began, looking at the "Don't go near her. Ever again, otherwise I _will kill you_" And so Tyler shoved the boy beneath him hard into the ground before getting off him, immediately turning his attention to Caroline who had moved further away from Tyler now. He inhaled deeply. Kneeling down so they were on eye level and resting his hand on her leg, he took her in. It brought tears to his eyes. The straps of her once beautiful lilac summer dress were hanging off her shoulders revealing patches of mud covered skin. Her hair was a nest of tangled curls whilst black blotches lay underneath her eyes showing the abandoned streaks of silver trails where she had been crying. His eyes trailed down her broken body. Caroline's legs moved slightly causing her dress to rise. Her upper legs were collaged in an off mix of purple and red. His eyebrows furrowed inwards as he lifted the dress up even more. A gasp fell from Tyler's lips when the colours carried on all the way past Caroline's hip bones and up to her stomach. He looked at Caroline's blank face starring back at him, blinking her glossy eyelashes. Her facial expression may have been blank but random tears carried on gliding down past her puffed eyes. "What's he done to you…?" Tyler whispered to himself shaking his head, continuing to examine her body. Caroline was quick to retaliate.

"At least he's _been_ _here_" Her tone was mellow, quiet as she pushed her dress down as much as she could covering her visible bruises. It broke Tyler's heart if he was being brutally honest. It shattered his heart into a million pieces.

"That's hardly fair" This was half-heartedly of Tyler. Of course within the past five minutes it had occurred to him that if he had stayed here with Caroline, protecting her then none of this would have happened in the first place. She would be safe and with him. So maybe it was fair. Maybe he deserved everything he was going to get. Tyler breathed knowing very well that he had a lot of explaining to do. However he couldn't explain like this, in the middle of the woods where Caroline had just almost been raped by his best fri-ex best friend. A shiver ran through his body causing the hairs on his neck to rise. He heard Caroline sigh slowly.

"You saved me from him…you saved me from Matt…if you hadn't had come…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Tyler was amazed at how her mood had changed so swiftly, however came to realise how traumatic tonight's events had played out for her. Tyler hesitantly put and arm around her letting he weep. The guilt he felt was indescribable. _If only you where here. _The voice at the back of his mind repeatedly told him. He had to fight back tears when Caroline let out small whines. "Where were you?" She whispered helplessly before lifting her hand up from his shoulder. Tyler sighed caressing her cheek gently with his oversized hand.

"Not here" He returned. Caroline licked her lips nodding.

"Take me home?" She asked. Without a reply Tyler easily lifted Caroline from the floor with his supernatural strength. Her arms were slung around his neck, her head tucked into his chest. He carried her through the woods until her house came through. It hadn't changed much, Tyler thought. Still lifeless, still empty looking. Not much had changed after all. Well, besides the obvious of course. He opened the front door of the house easily remembering where Caroline's room was off by heart. As soon as he entered her room he felt it. The innocence had been stripped completely. All of the pictures from her childhood had disappeared, the vase of roses that sat on the window sill were gone.

On one wall her pretty girly wallpaper had been dragged down from the bottom upwards. He knew immediately it was Caroline's doing. _That's _when he noticed how much things had gotten out of hand. The room was cold. From what he remembered Caroline always liked toasty warm air. So why was it so cold? Tyler gulped hard setting Caroline down on her bed. He removed her shoes. She let him appreciatively. He pulled the fluffy blanket from her arm chair and draped it over her dainty figure. Caroline stared into his eyes, a mix of emotions flickering within her face.

Tyler sat beside her, not sure whether he should speak first or wait for her. His hand wondered to the ends of her tatted hair. He swirled the strands with his two first fingers. Even when she looked so vulnerable, so weak Caroline still managed to be the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. He sighed dropping his hand letting it stay put on Caroline's thigh.

"I'm sorry" The whisper caught Tyler off guard a little, mainly because, well she was apologizing when she had absolutely nothing to apologize for. Secondly, because he didn't expect to hear such emotion in her voice and thirdly, well, he should really be the one apologizing. Just as Tyler opened his mouth about to speak Caroline sat up from her position shaking her head pressing her first finger against his lips forcing him to refrain from speaking. Which was impossibly now anyway what with Caroline's face being so incredibly close to his. His heart sped a little. She dropped her finger, her eyes scrolling his face. "I'm sorry," She repeated pausing. "I'm sorry I gave up so quickly" Caroline nodded, her hand trailing down Tyler's arm. Tyler couldn't help but smile. What a silly girl. Caroline traced shapes on Tyler's jacket. He decided it would be best not to get into an argument over her apologizing for nothing.

"I'm sorry for everything," Caroline smiled warmly. Tyler raised his hand to her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," He leaned in closer. "I'm sorry I left in the first place," Even closer. "I'm sorry for not realising that all I needed was right in front of me in a cute little cheerleading outfit," She breathed out a laugh, their lips were literally touching, the coolness of her breath teasing him. "I'm s-" Caroline latched her lips onto Tyler's before he could get his first of many more to come apologies out. He sighed pleasantly into her mouth. She removed her hands from his and allowed them to slither up his arms around his neck. She tasted so much better than he remembered. In fact, yes better. Caroline was on her knee's now, as was Tyler. His hands pulled her closer to him by the hips. Caroline teased her tongue into Tyler's mouth playfully forcing him to retaliate with dominating her mouth with his. She nibbled on his bottom lip as they pulled away, breathless. Their bodies touched everywhere. Caroline's placed her hands on Tyler's throbbing chest, their noses touching still.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to do that," She said whilst licking her lips. Tyler laughed again. "And I'm sorry for fooling myself for so long and forcing myself into loving Matt when really I…I always loved you" She shrugged, avoiding Tyler eyes as she tugged at the sleeves of his jacket. Tyler waited a long moment, still progressing Caroline's words before actually responding. He brought his hand up to her to chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"I love you" He said easily. Caroline's eyes examined his face for a moment before sighing in relief. She pulled his face to hers kissing him once again, only this time Tyler sensed her eagerness. He knew where she wanted to take this. It's not that he didn't want to, Lord knows he wanted too. But would such a thing really be wise after the previous night's events? Caroline pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Tyler felt an excruciating groan in his lower member. His jacket landed behind him falling off the bed and onto the floor. Their mouths never separating as Caroline worked her way to the buckle of his jeans. Tyler was hesitant. _SNAP_. He pulled away from her lips unwillingly, knowing they couldn't. Not tonight. Not after what she's been through. The confusion was clear on Caroline's face.

"I don't think we should. Matt, tonight…he almost…almost…" He cupped her hands in his struggling to say the word. He gave up, and decided on simpler words. "We just can't" He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. Caroline fluttered her lashes at him, a look of friskiness on her face. She removed her hands from Tyler's belt only to glide under his t-shirt forcing his muscles to shiver at her seductive touch. She placed light kisses on Tyler's neck. His pants grew even tighter.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me" Her voice was husky and sexy and just irresistible. Tyler's hands shaped into fists, even more so when Caroline's tongue skimmed across his neck and collar bone. Tyler's head fell back in frustration, granting Caroline more access. She grazed her teeth across his skin.

"Please" He sounded pathetic and hopeless. Caroline had certainly not forgotten how to wrap him around her little finger. After a second, Caroline paused. Soon enough she pulled away. She sighed. Just one look at his face and she knew. He was right of course. The disappointment ached in her chest.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to show me how a realman makes love," The words fell from her lips and Tyler's heart was breaking all over again. He understood now. She didn't _want_ it to just, get over tonight. She _wanted_ to know what it felt like, after such a long time having someone respect her. She _wanted_ to feel loved. How could Tyler not do this for her, after everything else he's done? Caroline bounced off the bed with a sad smile, her eyes on the floor. Just as she was entering the bathroom Tyler zoomed over to her, all hesitation falling away as he gently pressed her against the wall. Caroline's eyes were curious. He saw the gloom disappear, a small inquisitive smile spreading across her beautiful face. Tyler sighed in defeat after kissing her lips once and taking her by the hands, pulling her over to the bed.

* * *

><p>Two in one day because I'm generous of course :) So I really want feedback for this one pleassseeeee. I kinda like it but I don't know so, review and enjoy! Ps sorry for any errors x<p> 


	12. Here We Go Again

_Follow up to 'Romeo & Juliet'_

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped up in nothing but Tyler. Their legs were entangled together and his arms were draped protectively around her delicate frame. Both of her hands lay against his chest. She smiled. She was the first awake…typical really. Her eyes slipped shut just for a couple more seconds before visions of the previous night events came rushing to the surface of her memory. Her eyes then shot open in alert and she jumped out of her skin to see Tyler, now awake, starring straight at her his features beholding a smile of pure amusement. Caroline breathed out a sigh, slapping Tyler's chest and sitting up unwillingly releasing herself from his hold. Tyler rolled onto his back rubbing his eyes groaning before sitting up and joining Caroline. His eyes were puffy and glossy making him look innocent…and childlike…she shook her head a little hoping she would just seem tired rather than ditzy. <em>You have got to stop doing that! <em>Caroline told herself. "So last night…" She began wanting to talk about it, wanting to understand how Tyler felt and where they stood with each other. Tyler laughed.

"_Last night_ is all a blur. Seriously how much of this stuff did we drink?" He questioned picking up and empty bottle of alcohol chuckling under his breath. Caroline's chest ached. He couldn't remember their kiss? She bit on the inside of her cheek forcing her sudden, unexpected tears back down. She flipped her nest-like hair back and laughed.

"I know right. We didn't even practise" She fluttered her eyelashes hoping that in saying this it would jog his memory.

"Urg. Mrs Shaw is going to kill us!" And there it was; the confirmation of his knowledge. And there it comes again. The pain. Caroline looked somewhere, anywhere but into his eyes. She cleared her throat. She wasn't supposed to care, right?

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hey I'm gonna go now, shower and…yeah" She jumped off the bed and grabbed her bag hoping to get out of _his _room. Tyler was obviously confused and thought he did something wrong with Caroline's frantic exit.

"Okay, well we should hang out later! At the Grill or something?"

He just about caught her hushed "Yeah, uh, I'll text you" and then just like that she disappeared. Tyler remained in his position for a while. In fact he stayed in the same position for at least thirty minutes going through possible reasons that could be the cause of Caroline's strange behaviour. Or that's what he told himself; really he was wondering why he had just done that. Why did he lie? He's the one that wanted so desperately to kiss her in the first place. Maybe they'd be kissing _now _if he would have told her he did actually remember. But there was something in the pit of his stomach that told him they weren't ready yet, and there was something deep within his heart that told him he didn't deserve her. Tyler sighed sadly covering his hands with his face. He wanted her to be happy and them being together would only complicate things in the long term and he didn't want that. Sure Caroline's love life isn't ever going to be how it was when she was human, when she had a future full of normality, but that didn't matter! She should be with someone like her! Someone who would live forever, someone who didn't turn into a _monster _once a month! Tyler felt his eyes tear up and immediately wiped his face lifting himself from his bed. He ran himself a hot bath to wash away the pain. Although it would take a lot more than that to wash away the pain he was feeling...

* * *

><p>As much as both Tyler and Caroline were hurting they still managed to carry on as if nothing had happened. They still hung out whenever they could and they still put up with the rumours about the two of them that had been floating around since school ended for summer. It was when rehearsals for the play started that things really got to them. Caroline had secretly spoken to Mrs Shaw, suggesting they leave the kisses until the final dress rehearsal. When questioned why Caroline lied through her teeth. "I just think it'll be much more special and real Mrs Shaw. I mean, if Tyler and I constantly kiss I think it will take away the magic of it all don't you agree?" And somehow the drama teacher did agree, but there was no escaping the love scene they had to perform. They <em>had <em>to rehearse that. Caroline would rather rehearse all the kisses in the play than do that one scene. She debated about talking to Mrs Shaw about cutting it out but knew it was a key moment in the play and couldn't be avoided. The first time they performed it they never really, _did _perform it. As soon as they would go to kiss or say their line, Tyler would force his eyes to cross and stick his tongue out or they would both burst out laughing. Of course the drama teacher wasn't happy at all and stood up from her seat dropping her copy of the script to the floor. Her hands were placed on her hips.

"If you guys are going to be immature then I think you should practice this particular scene in your own time" She huffed out letting the silence cling in the air for a minute like teachers did, before sitting back down and shifting her glasses up her nose a bit more. Images from the _last time _they rehearsed in their own time rushed to the surface of her mind as she stole a glance of Tyler. He didn't seem phased. And why would he? As far as she was concerned he couldn't remember the last time they rehearsed. She sighed, dragging her feet off the stage so the others could prepare for the next scene. Suddenly low laughs echoed through the theatre. Caroline peeped her head around to see a flock of red jock jackets. She rolled her eyes as they laughed, mocking familiar lines from the play as they moved dramatically with large, over the top gestures.

Caroline folded her arms shaking her head. Mrs Shaw had given up by now and announced that it was time to take five before leaving. A muttering arose in the theatre. Caroline saw Tyler walk over towards his football friends. "Hey Romeo, how's it going?" One of them mocked. Tyler laughed.

"Shut up man" Tyler playfully punched his friend.

"Hey Rome's, what's this I hear about you and Sophie huh?" Another one called out.

Caroline's lips parted. Her ears twitched slightly. She listened to the next part very carefully…

"What Sophie Harp? We went out like once" He went on a date with slutty Sophie? Caroline was baffled. When? Why? He didn't mention he was dating again. She ignored the bitter feeling of jealously burning a big fat hole in her stomach. She gritted her teeth at what the boy said next.

"Whatever Lockwood. You're definitely tapping that, am I right fellas?" The rest of them all laughed agreeing. Tyler didn't reply, he didn't deny or confirm anything. Somehow to Caroline it was worse that way. Not knowing for definite. Surely they were all just playing with him. He wouldn't date someone and not mention something to Caroline…would he? She felt sick. Before Caroline had any more time to think Mrs Shaw came in looking refreshed and ready to carry on. She shooed the jocks away. She tried not to think about it. But she couldn't help it. Every time she looked at him a scene played out in her mind. Sophie and Tyler all cosy and snuggling in a booth at the Grill, her arm draped around his neck, his hand placed on her thigh. The thought made Caroline's skin crawled. Somehow she had to avoid Tyler for the night…

That night, rehearsal ran a little over. Tyler sensed someone was wrong with Caroline the minute Mrs Shaw returned from her five minute break. She was acting strange, quiet and extremely distant. He thought nothing off it at first but the minute she started to reply to his jokes with huffs of laughter and small smiles he knew something was on her mind. When rehearsals finished up Caroline silently retrieved her bag and slowly walked out of the theatre. Usually she would hover for a while making small talk with the other actors. Tyler grabbed his bag rushing out after her. He found her just as she was exiting the school. "Hey" He shouted. Caroline stopped and turned around plastering a smile on her face. Tyler could tell immediately it was fake. "You need a ride?" He asked automatically. He always gave her a ride afterwards. It was routine. Caroline's eye twitched. Tyler grew even more puzzled.

"I think I'm gonna walk. Starry night and all" She nodded before turning again. Tyler would have let her go. But he wasn't going to let her off _that_ easy.

"At least let me walk with you" He said catching up to her. She stopped for the second time.

"I'm not really in the mood for company. I'll call you though" And with that she continued walking. Tyler let her this time. He remained still for a while, hoping maybe she'll return and change her mind. She'd take his hand and he would walk her to her house. They would laugh. They would talk. They would be Caroline and Tyler. But she didn't return. Tyler thought of the events that had occurred during the afternoon. According to him nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He couldn't shake the feeling. Not then, not when he got home. He thought long and hard. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep until he knew for sure why and who has hurt or upset _his _girl. Somehow this felt awfully familiar…

* * *

><p>She should have expected it really. They weren't in a relationship. Not even close. They were friends, so who was she to tell him if he can date or not? Exactly. She can't. Of course she can't. She would have to be a big girl and deal with it like always. Caroline walked through the streets that night not necessarily feeling like going home. She didn't know what time it was she just knew it was late. She didn't care. She wondered through the dark woods, unafraid of the possible creatures lurking about. Since she had become a vampire she had become fond of the darkness, of the woods. It was like part of her nature or something. A groan of frustration fell from her lips. What the hell was she doing? The root of all her problems were that Tyler didn't know how she felt. If she wanted him to stop dating there was only one way to do it. Claim him as her own. Caroline's heart fluttered at the thought, and she wandered why on earth she hadn't thought of it sooner. She inhaled deeply, feeling an unexpected rush of courage. She had to do it. It was all or nothing, it was now or never. A raindrop fell down her face and a loud crack of thunder broke out above her. She looked up at the sky laughing. Before she knew it her legs were moving. Slow at first, then escalating into a full on sprint. Wasting time wasn't an option anymore. It needed to be done, now. Finally the large white house came into view and her feet came to a sudden halt, her breathing unsteady. She bit her lip, smiling. Her feet began to move again. Soon enough her finger was frozen over the smooth circular button. Her eyes shut tightly. She pressed the doorbell taking a huge step back. Within seconds he was there. Even with her eyes closed she knew it was him. She opened one eye. She was right. There he stood relief and confusion taking turns to flicker across his face. Caroline opened both eyes now, gulping hard. He looked…exquisite, even in a pair of basketball shorts and a dark t-shirt. Caroline blinked a couple of times. Tyler stepped aside.<p>

"Well? Your not just going to stand there getting wet are you?" Caroline bit her lip entering his home. After shutting the door he grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He locked the door. Why was he locking the door? She thought and immediately shook the thought away. Caroline sat on the edge of Tyler's bed while Tyler was rooting through his wardrobe, pulling out an oversized button up shirt. "Here. Get yourself out of those wet clothes" She didn't want to ruin the moment by pointing out that she was a vampire and couldn't get a cold, therefore just took the shirt gratefully ignoring the flash of heat that ran through her body when Tyler's fingers clutched at hers for a single second...

* * *

><p>Tyler's heart was racing at the site of her. The button up shirt hung low, revealing the details of Caroline's lacy bra. She placed her folded clothes on the floor before joining Tyler on the bed crossing her legs. Tyler swallowed roughly, his mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara desert. He smiled, taking in Caroline's damp matted hair and flakes of mascara hanging on her cheeks.<p>

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Tyler whispered. Caroline instantly looked down into her hands. A long moment passed before she looked at Tyler again.

"You never told me you were dating" Her voice was bland. It scared Tyler, shocked him. Though what he was most baffled by is that this was the reason why she had been acting so strange. He shifted slightly in his position. He knew that people talked, he just didn't think Caroline ever listened to their bullshit.

"I'm not…dating Caroline" He returned. Caroline sighed in frustration. She had to remember why she was here. She wasn't here to fight.

"That's not what your asshole friends seemed to think" It suddenly made sense to Tyler now. She had overheard the conversation in which his friends were accusing him of sleeping with Sophie. Tyler's face automatically scrunched up at the mention of her. Sophie was hot and all but she was also very clingy, and never took no for an answer. Tyler laughed causing Caroline's frown to deepen. He immediately took both of her hands.

"That _one date _was nothing. She was pestering me for weeks to take her out, so I finally caved," He shrugged leaning his face closer to hers before speaking again "Don't get jealous or insecure over _Sophie_!" He emphasised. She shook her head.

"I know. I have no right to be…But…I…Just…" Caroline pushed herself forward, lifting her hand to Tyler's neck and pulling his lips to hers. The kiss spoke for her. It said everything that Tyler needed to hear. _I'm sorry. It's you. I want you. I always have. This thing between us, I've always felt it. I'm just so sorry. _Tyler smiled at the fantastic rush of emotions they were sharing. Caroline was on his lap now, her fingers threading through his hair whilst their tongues collided perfectly together. Tyler gasped as Caroline pulled away. He was breathless. Of course she wasn't, damn vampires and their ability to not breathe. He chuckled mentally to himself. His hands were placed firmly on her lower thighs keeping her in place. "Don't ever go on a date with her again. Promise?"

Tyler licked his lips as he unbuttoned the top button of Caroline's shirt (well his) experimentally. He decided he'd let her have it, whatever happened after tonight. It looked good on her. He grinned.

"That depends. What's in it for me?" He question. Caroline bit her lip.

"I'm serious Tyler," She leaned in, kissing his jaw and sucking on his ear lobe. Tyler's head fell back in pleasure. "Your mine. Always have been always will be" Caroline didn't know where this newly found confidence had come from. Wasn't she completely insecure just a few minutes ago? Well, whatever it was she liked it. However, her stomach twisted when she pulled back to see Tyler's expression. Would he like it? She knew the answer just by looking at his face. All the teasing and sarcasm were gone. He seemed, sombre and content. Caroline smiled. He nodded, pushing a wet curl behind her ear.

"Say it" He whispered huskily. Caroline knew what he meant immediately. "Say it. Then I'll know you're not messing with me. That this is actually happening" He closed his eyes for a second. He felt bad for testing her, but he knew if she couldn't say it then it wasn't real.

She knew what she had to do. Without hesitation she let the three words fall from her mouth.

"I love you" She whispered, her forehead resting against his. Her breath fanned his face cooling him. He's sure his heart stopped when he heard the words. Her voice and those words seemed to be the most beautiful concoction at that point. All doubts from his mind disappeared. They _could _be together. So Tyler wasn't going to live for an eternity. So what? They had right now. And right now all that mattered was that she was here, kissing him and finally telling him what he of course knew all along. He was relieved. Finally, he had her. He had his girl. Without warning he flipped her so that he was now straddling her body whilst she lay beneath him. She giggled. He placed a light kiss on her lips once as his hands traced down hers arms to her hands. They twined their fingers together.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Finally the Romeo &amp; Juliet follow up :D So I like how this one turned out. Hope you all did too. Review, favourite etc. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy! x<p>


	13. Not Alone

Not Alone – Red

Follow up to 'Broken'

_I am with you I will carry you through it all_

So it's been a while :) I really wanted to get one posted on Valentines Day but I guess it's too late now. Apologies for any errors. I quite like how this one turned out. Please review etc. Enjoyyy.

* * *

><p>The fire flickered across her face creating shadows that danced under her eyes and mouth. Tyler took another long gulp of his bourbon. He was on his third bottle now. They did this every two weeks or something. Got together to let loose, let everything go. Caroline and Tyler had spent every single minute of every single day together since they met in the counselling session. It wasn't long before they became boyfriend and girlfriend. But that was over four months ago now and things had gotten even worse when it came to their "problems". Being together helped, just not in the way Tyler assumed. Caroline's face was focused on the flames, her fingers fiddling with the grass. Tyler leaned over to her smiling. She returned his smile easily before kissing him softly. Tyler let out an 'Mmmmm' when she pulled away. His vision was blurring as the alcohol started taking its toll on him. Nevertheless he carried on drinking it. He placed his arm around Caroline pulling her close. Sure the thought that maybe things were getting out of hand crossed his mind but it was better than being alone. They had tried talking things through; they have tried really helping each other. But they were both addicted. Tyler addicted to shutting out the pain, the images, the anger and Caroline addicted to feeling in control of something, feeling the physical pain take away the internal pain. Tyler still didn't quite understand what she meant and nor did Caroline about him. But that's just the beauty of their relationship. They accept each other without questioning. Tyler kissed her hair as he threw the now empty bottle to the side.<p>

"This is great" He whispered, slurring a little. Caroline giggled looking at his face.

"What's great?" She questioned placing her hand on his chest and looking up in amusement.

"Just, being here. With you. It makes everything…better. Even if I am drunk as hell" Caroline smiled. She knew the feeling.

"I don't mind," She whispered, snuggling into him even more. "And I feel the same" She reassured him.

They didn't understand it. Neither one of them. All they knew is that if they couldn't stop they wouldn't carry on alone. So eventually that's what happened. Tyler didn't particularly like _her _way of handling everything, but the connection they had was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. So he stopped moaning at her, stopped begging her to not do it again. If she believed it was helping her who was he to say otherwise? He might even say he loved her but words weren't needed. Caroline knew he loved her, and he knew that she loved him. He still very much believed that one day she would go on with her life and forget about the dumb, troubled jock she'd met whilst she was going through her 'dark time'. In fact, he hoped for such a thing when he really thought about it. He hoped Caroline would get through this. He had never met anyone more deserving of happiness than her. Of course, for now he wouldn't think such things. Now he would be grateful that they have found each other. And on that thought, Tyler let his eyes close as emptiness filled his being and darkness surrounded him…

* * *

><p>"Ahh" Caroline breathed a little louder than usual. She didn't want to wake Tyler up. Her eyes were shut tight, her heart throbbing in her chest as she continued to pull the sharp sheet of metal across her shredded skin. It hurt. God it hurt. In a way it never had before. She smiled, a tear falling from the corner of her eye. Control. You're in control. Don't let the pain beat you. She kept saying to herself. She re-opened her eyes. The blood oozed from her lower arm. She clenched her hand tensing, causing more of it to seep from her skin. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Her lips went dry, as did her throat. Something was wrong. She thought almost instantly. This wasn't supposed to happen. This had never happened. Maybe it'll pass. She sagged into a tree beside her, inhaling its natural scent. The burnt out campfire was blurring. The figure that lay beside it duplicated. Caroline shook her head frantically as if trying to clear everything. It wasn't working. She began to panic. No. She was no longer in control. She fell forwards towards Tyler, remaining there fore a couple of minutes fighting to keep her eyes open. Finally she shook him weakly. "Tyler," Her voice was low. Her vision was blurring. She shook him again. "Ty" With every last ounce of energy she had left she pushed him as hard as she could. His body jumped, his eyes shot open. Caroline tried to smile but couldn't.<p>

"Caroline?" He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Something's wrong" She breathed, trying to ignore that her heart was throbbing hard. The sound made its way to her ears, muffling the surrounding sounds. "Something…" Was the last thing she said before she passed out.

"Caroline," Tyler yelled as he caught her. What was wrong with her? What had happened? His eyes immediately landed on her arm. The blood was trickling out like a waterfall. It was too fast. She was loosing blood. "Oh no" He whispered to himself. He ignored the wobbly feeling he got as he stood up and lifted Caroline off the floor. He had to find help. He had to find someone. He had no other choice. He ran. With his world in his arms he ran as fast as he could to closet hospital he could find. It was a risk. He knew how Caroline felt about people knowing. The only people who did know were me, her mother and the eleven counsellors she's been moved about with for the past year. But like he said, he had no choice. If something bad were to happen to Caroline…he would never forgive himself…

* * *

><p>He hated seeing her like this. She looked pale, vulnerable in the dull room with that odd looking wire sticking out from her arm. Tyler nibbled on his fingernails waiting for the doctor to return with some more information. Honestly he didn't know what they were going to say. He knew what he needed to know. Caroline was in a stable position and could wake up any minute. However, he also knew that her "accident" had been recorded as an attempt of suicide. He didn't understand. Was Caroline trying to kill herself? He never thought that was the point in her…doing what she does. He thought it was like she said an instant relief. He was shaking not taking his eyes from her fragile body once. It had been a long three days. Why wasn't she awake already?<p>

"Tyler," He heard the familiar voice from down the hall. He turned slightly to see Meredith Fell smiling sympathetically as she walked up to him, immediately pulling him into a hug. "How are you?" She whispered pulling back and rubbing his arms. She examined his face. Tyler sighed.

"Hanging in there…Are you here for Caroline?" Meredith's face fell a little as she nodded clutching onto her clipboard.

"I, uh, have some stuff for you to sign since you're the one who brought her and her mother isn't here. In your own time of course" Tyler nodded, waiting for Meredith to just spit whatever it was out that she wanted to say the minute she walked down the hall. She cleared her throat as she slipped on her glasses that were clipped onto the breast pocket of her crisp white doctor's coat. Meredith scanned her clipboard. "Okay, so, Caroline. Well I don't have any bad news I'm glad to say. You got her here quick enough before any fatal damage was done. However having said that she did loose a lot of blood and just needs to rest"

She smiled. Tyler nodded at the new piece of information. He knew she was going to be okay of course, he just didn't know about the blood or anything. His eyes drifted to her again from the other side of the window. He starred directly as the plaster around her lower arm feeling hatred towards the filthy scars and cuts that lay beneath it.

Meredith sighed, as if she had been holding her breath in for the entire time. "I have to ask Tyler," Her tone was hushed as she stepped closer looking around. "Did you know she was doing this?" Tyler's first thought was _it's none of your damn business,_ but Meredith was one of the few people in this town he actually felt comfortable with. She was like the cool aunt that he never had when really she was just a close friend of his mother's.

Tyler gulped before nodded. "She thinks it's helping her" Meredith's eyebrows grew closer together.

"Do _you_ think it's helping her?" No. Of course it wasn't helping her. If anything it was creating more of a problem, but she had never shared her opinions on his drinking so he never did with her cutting. Tyler crossed his arms.

"It doesn't matter what I think. I'll put up with it if she-"

"Oh come on Tyler of course it matters what you think! Do you even understand how dangerous her doing this to herself is? Caroline could have died" He didn't like her tone. What the hell was she trying to say, that Tyler didn't care? His body stiffened, his jaw clenched.

"I'm aware. I'm also aware that she didn't" He snarled slightly. Meredith sighed obviously she didn't want to fight and noticed Tyler was getting angry. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just, let this be a wake up call. To _both_ of you" And with that she walked away.

Tyler's eyes fell to the floor. He sighed, shaking his head as he entered Caroline's room. Tyler took a seat next to the bed placing his hand on top of hers entwining his fingers with her limp ones. He didn't want to, but he thought about what Meredith had said. He thought about it for hours. The words ran through his head over and over again. _Let this be a lesson. To both of you. _What did that even mean? That next time Caroline wont be so lucky? That this was the universe telling him that it was time to end it all? Tyler considered seeking out Meredith again and have herself explain it. He considered it…but he never did it. Because he already knew what he had to do. What was right thing to do. But then, what was the right thing to do? He felt the angel and devil bickering in the back of his mind. Was it really right in telling Caroline what was good for her? Telling her what will actually help her damaged mind? No. It wasn't. But he couldn't let her carry on this self mutilation. He couldn't stand it for one more second. Then it became clear. He could never stand it. Her self harming. It was only now he had the motivation to do something about it. Meredith was right, Tyler thought in defeat. This was most definitely a wake up call.

Caroline's eyes flickered open, revealing tired eyes. A lazy smile appeared on her face as she weakly squeezed Tyler's hand.

"Hi" She breathed. Tyler smiled in response not really feeling like talking. Caroline was too tired to hammer him with questions on what was wrong. Instead she simply moved over, creating just enough space for him to lie down next to her. He accepted her invitation, crawling on the too small bed and draping his arm over her waist pulling her closer. Caroline snuggled into his shoulder embracing in the unusual warmth that he gave off trying to be careful of where she put her plastered arm with the needle stuck into it. Tyler placed a soft kiss on her head. "I'm sorry" Caroline's voice was soft, sincere. Tyler shook his head.

"Me too" He breathed pulling her closer.

* * *

><p>Caroline smiled as she finished changing into <em>her <em>clothes. Tyler was off getting her discharge papers signed. She finally got to leave this God awful place. She hated hospitals. Caroline sat on the edge of the hospital bed with her bag of things on her lap. She stood when she heard he door open. Her face brightened when Tyler came through with the papers in her hand, however when she noticed he wasn't alone her smile faltered. The awkwardness and tension in the room had increased by about a hundred. She cleared her throat. Tyler was nervous she could tell. He set the papers down on the bed before shoving his hands into his pocket. Caroline examined the man beside him. He was tall, and quite handsome with his glasses and light hair. His suit was dark navy and he held a dark briefcase in one hand. Caroline gritted her teeth. "What is this?" She questioned Tyler trying to be polite in front of this stranger but knew that's most definitely not how it came across. She knew. She knew _exactly _what this was just by the new atmosphere presented within the room. Tyler was evidently expecting this reaction; Caroline could see that from his facial expression. He sighed, licking his lips before he answered her.

"This is David Smith. He's a physiatrist" He said with caution. The hand of Caroline's good arm clenched into a fist. The physiatrist sensed the different emotions.

"I'll give you two a minute" He nodded before leaving the door, letting the door fall gently behind him. Caroline raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

"You know, most boyfriends get their girlfriends a box of chocolates, or flowers when they get out of the hospital" Tyler scoffed.

"Most boyfriends don't have to watch their girlfriends do what _I've_ been watching you do for months now" He snapped back at her. His stomach turned at the confrontation.

"I thought you understood" She yelled. Tyler could tell she was hurt. He knew she hated the idea of speaking to strangers about what she's going through. That's why she messed it up everywhere she goes for help. Tyler stepped closer taking one of Caroline's hands. She looked him dead in the eye. She was calming down. He could tell.

"I don't," He let out. "I never have. I've never understood how you could physically hurt yourself. I never understood how it was actually helping you. I know you tried to explain, and trust me I tried to get it. But I don't and I'm sorry but..." He paused, shutting his eyes. "You almost died because of it Caroline," Tyler re-opened his eyes to see Caroline's face had softened dramatically. Caroline sighed and wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck. He returned the hug instinctively clutching at her hips forcing her closer to him. Caroline rubbed his back soothingly, letting the harsh words settle in the silence whilst forming a reply. Tyler kissed her neck once. Caroline shook her head.

"I can't" Was all she could choke out, her voice desiccated alerting her that she was on the brink of tears. "I wish I could but…I can't"

"No," Tyler said immediately. "I don't believe that" He said, catching a tear that fell half way down her cheek. Caroline shook her head. Tyler let his nose touch hers as he skimmed his hands down her body and entwined his fingers with her. "And I'm going to be here. Every time you think you _can't _I'm going be right here by your side telling you that you can" Caroline sniffled, squeezing Tyler's hands. "Oh and did I mention," He started. Caroline's glittering eyes were questioning as they gazed into Tyler's. "You're not going to be the only one sitting the sessions?" Caroline's mouth fell a little.

"What?" She said in a small voice; however the spark of hope did not go unnoticed to Tyler. He smiled fully.

"You and I, we're in the together Care. It's hardly fair to expect you to do this and for me to just, carry on. The truth is we both need help. No matter how scared we are" Caroline's smile enlarged with every word that fell out of Tyler's mouth. Her eyelashes fluttered.

"You're sure I can do this? _W-we_ can do this?" Caroline stuttered. Tyler chuckled a little before picking her up from the floor and planting a loving kiss on her lips. Caroline's lips were tender as they moved against Tyler's whilst they exchanged saliva. Tyler smiled, feeling Caroline smile. She pulled back starring dizzily into his eyes. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his neck.

"Does that answer your question?" Tyler asked. Caroline giggled, biting her lip as she nodded. Her cheeks shone under the light from previous tears. In a way they caused her to look prettier. Caroline wore vulnerability better than anyone Tyler knew.

"I'm just grateful that I'm not going through this alone. I think that's the thing I was most afraid of" She whispered, nuzzling her head into the crook of Tyler's neck.

"I will _never_ let you be alone" Caroline stroked the back of Tyler's neck. "You're not alone…not with me"


	14. XFactor

**Oh wow. It has been a while. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. The truth is I've been working very hard on two projects I'm really looking forward to share with you guys! 1) A Forwood fanfiction based on the book 'Thirteen Reasons Why' 2) A Forwood fanfiction I was inspired by the oneshot 'Broken' which has been my main focus for the past couple of months. I'm not when they will be up, but it will be soon I'm sure so look out for them. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this AU X-Factor oneshot and I'm sorry again. **

* * *

><p>Caroline shook furiously as she remained on the side lines watching the judges absolutely terrorise the female singer. Honestly she couldn't blame them. The old woman's version of Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' was definitely harsh on the ears. Of course, being the old woman she was she fought her corner in which Caroline admired...a little. Escorted off stage by a <em>huge <em>security guard Caroline mumbled a "You were great" to the woman.

A toothless grin spread across her face. "Yeah well I'm glad _someone_ thinks so" She yelled and before she knew it the messy grey head of hair had disappeared and a part of the crew came to talk to her about the next five minutes. He was very friendly and useful, explaining that there is no need to be nervous and telling her exactly where she needed to stand when on stage. Caroline nodded but mentally she was still freaking out. Butterflies were having a rave in her stomach. Luckily the judges were on a little break. Unluckily it only lasted a few short minutes and just like that, she was walking on the stage to an applauding audience and burning lights pointing in her direction. She stood on the 'x' marked in the centre of the stage and focussed on her breathing as she eyed each judge one by one. Simon sat in his usual seat on the far right looking as intimidating and serious as ever, his arm resting on the back of the chair next to him in which the superstar Demi Lovato was seated an encouraging smile spread across her face. The next seat contained the amazing LA Reed who just looked completely relaxed and prepared, and finally in the last seat was...was...was...

Tyler Lockwood.

He was only the hottest singer in the world right now with a double platinum album, a sold out worldwide tour, six Grammy's and a hottest male teen choice award. Not that Caroline was obsessed or anything. It's not like the walls of her bedroom were plastered with his gorgeous face all over it, or that she got his tweets sent straight to her cell phone, or that when she found out he would be a judge on the X Factor it only made her fill out the application form quicker. No. It's not like any of those things are true.

Tyler was smiling right at her, a gleam to his eyes that only made her face heat up.

"Hello sweetheart, so tell us a little bit about yourself?" Simon said in a frustrated tone. Today mustn't have been a swell day for him. Caroline cleared her throat, wishing she had a bottle of water with her to wash way the dryness.

Shakily she lifted the microphone to my lips a sweetly said, "Well, my name is Caroline Forbes, I'm from a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls and I'm eighteen years old" The audience cheered. Caroline giggled into the microphone, feeling a bit more at ease knowing the audience had my back.

"Right Caroline, so why are you here today?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Wasn't it obvious? She wanted to pursue a career in singing. She answered anyway.

"I'm here because I've always wanted this. Mystic Falls is a very small town and not many people get noticed. This is my opportunity to be noticed for what I have to offer" Caroline was surprised at how strong and confident her voice came out, not a hitch anywhere. She was delighted to notice that her answer had brought a smile upon Simon's face. She glanced at the tan boy seated at the end that was clapping and nodding whilst licking his lips. She instantly removed her eyes from him and centred her attention on Simon.

"I like that. What are you going to be singing for us today?" Simon casually continued.

"Eternal Flame by the Bangles" She responded.

"I love that song" Tyler loudly whispered from the left end of the panel. Wow. He loved the song. Wow. No pressure then.

Simon laughed. "Okay sweetheart, whenever you're ready" He winked before taking a sip of his drink.

"Good luck" Her eyes landed on Tyler who was leaning into his microphone and smiling genuinely. Her breathe got stuck between her lungs and her throat for a second at the sight of how truly beautiful the pop star was. She took that moment to take him in fully. The magazines, the television really did him no justice what so ever. She noticed his hair and how it wasn't overly caked with hair gel but actually look quite soft and fluffy, like he should be on a shampoo advert or something. Then her eyes drifted between his astounding brown orbs and tender, full lips. Her heart beat even harder against her chest. The plain black v-neck he was wearing did wonders for his masculine figure, showing off his arms and wonderful physique. Caroline gulped.

"Thanks" She choked out. Then, turning slightly she nodded at the technician. The music began. Caroline shut her eyes sending up a mental prayer. _Please let this be okay. Please don't forget the words. Please don't screw up._ The time for her to come in came and before she knew it the words fell from her lips perfectly.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_" She began re opening her eyes in order to get some sort of feedback from the judges. Simon's eyebrows were raised as he nodding his head miming a 'wow' at LA who simply nodded back as if he had known all along. Demi smiled proudly as she sat tall and lady like.

But Tyler...Tyler looked at her with huge, sparkly eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and honestly? He knew from the moment she stepped foot onto the stage that she was something special. The hairs of his necks stood upright as the arms of his skin arose. Her melody was just so pure and angelic. A part of him thought that perhaps she would turn out to just be another pretty face with nothing particularly interesting to offer. How wrong that small part of him had been. Not only was the blonde absolutely stunning, but she also had real talent.

"_Is this burning, an eternal flame?" _The audience went mental at the high note standing up and cheering as if it were Britney Spears on stage, not a stranger from a town nobody had heard of. Tyler had to suppress the urge to stand up himself, he realised as his toes twitched. His lips were suddenly dry along with his throat.

She finished singing and Tyler was legitimately disappointed. The crowd roared at her. He couldn't help it. Tyler pushed his chair back and stood from his seat only to realise that the other three judges had done exactly the same. He clapped and gazed dreamily at her. Caroline was well and truly in shocked. Her eyes began to glaze over as tears threatened to spill over. Never in her dreams had she thought she would get a reaction like this. After a good thirty seconds of applause the judges took their seats and began to give their own personal feedback.

Simon was first, of course. "Caroline I have to admit, I was not expecting that. It was just so beautiful. Absolutely made my day, seriously" The crowd cheered. Caroline thanked the older man. "I think...I think you're going to go very far in this competition darling, I really do. Amazing, fantastic"

"Yeah I have to agree there is just something so whole, and sweet about the way you sing and perform you know? I got chills everywhere. You have this rare gift of moving an audience and creating a wonderful atmosphere, I sincerely mean that. I think it was just gorgeous. There's not much more I can say really expect you know, kudos to you" The audience laughed along with Caroline who thanked the inspirational female. LA was next.

"Yeah, it was a very intimate performance of the song and you know 'Eternal Flame' is a song where it can either sound like embarrassing mom on karaoke or professional artist and let me tell you, your interpretation of that song was definitely the professional artist type," He grinned as he used his hands whilst speaking showing how truthful the words he was saying were. "Good job baby" Caroline mumbled another thank you, clutching onto the microphone as if her dear life depended on it. Suddenly her heart began to increase as a blinking Tyler Lockwood was about to start speaking.

"The guys said it all, you know?" Displeasure erupted in her heart at the comment, thinking that was the only think Tyler had to say. However he continued, to Caroline's delight. "I'm pretty speechless right now. Your tone was just so pure and...I don't think I've ever heard anything like that. I just want to get you a take you off to a studio right now. You're definitely the type of singer I'd love to duet with" With that a part of Caroline died and went to heaven. And just as she thought it couldn't get any better Tyler murmured lowly into his microphone. "And, of course you're absolutely gorgeous" An eruption of wolf whistles and 'oohh's broke out around them. Caroline blushed furiously looking for somewhere to hide her burning face. She giggled, licking her lips. Tyler simply shrugged blushing himself.

"Thank you...Tyler" Caroline said fluttering her lashes at the brown eyed boy, not meaning for her tone to come off as seductive and flirtatious as it did. Simon cleared his throat.

"Do I sense some chemistry between the two of you?" Simon teased. Caroline's face burned scarlet under the bright lights as she refused to answer. "It's not just me who see's it right?" He continued. The audience went crazy at that. "Okay, okay lets vote. Demi?"

Demi smiled fully. "Absolutely yes"

"LA?"

"Of course, yes!"

"Tyler?" The crowd suddenly stilled waiting for his response.

"Obviously _I'm _going to say yes" He said, winking at Caroline still pink from blushing. Simon laughed slipping a piece of orange into his mouth. "Simon?" Tyler said. Simon narrowed his eyes looking at Caroline as if she were a rubix cube he couldn't figure out. Then, his eyes lit up.

"I'll say yes...on one condition" Caroline stopped breathing there and then. Condition? But they gave her a standing ovation and amazing comments what more could they want her to do? "If you go out on a date with Tyler" Caroline's eyes popped out of her face as did Tyler's, who was now turned accusingly at Simon who just laughed and continued munching on his orange. The crowd were so loud in their exciting screaming and jumping. Eventually they broke out into a chant, _'Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes'. _Tyler smiled apologetically at her. "So what will it be Caroline?" Simon pressured. Words wouldn't escape her lips. Tyler looked at her, as if waiting for an answer. Surely this has to be a joke. Aston Kutcher will jump out any minute.

'You've just been Punk'd' He would say. Only no such thing happened and she remained standing there still, and expected to give an answer. Yes. Of course. As if anyone would pass up the opportunity to go on a date with Tyler Lockwood for crying out loud! Finally, she smiled cheekily and whispered,

"If Mr Lockwood doesn't mind..." Tyler's head fell as a huge grin spread across his face. Demi Lovato sat just smiling giddily and clapping encouragingly.

"Well go on Tyler; go give her your number or something!" She yelled at him above all the screaming. Tyler looked at Caroline who simply shrugged. Suddenly it didn't feel like she was auditioning for the X Factor anymore. It felt like she was the object of some sort of dating show in which the guy would either send her away or give her a chance. Tyler was not going to pass up on a chance like this. He knew Caroline must think this was a joke but to him, it was beyond a joke. And so he grabbed a biro pen from the desk in front of him and leapt from his chair. He jogged down the stairs of the panel, then up the stage stairs. Caroline was even more a beauty close up. Her blonde framed her face like a halo and her striking, sky blue eyes were shiny and held so many emotions. His hand connected with hers as he lifted it up and wrote down his cell phone number, then underneath his e-mail. The scent of the stranger he had never met was like nothing he had ever smelt before. He wanted to pull her closer and just, inhale her scent until he was incapable of smelling any other smell anymore. She just looked at him, star struck by his presence.

"I'm sorry about this..." He laughed awkwardly. Caroline shook her head. He dropped her hand once he had finished. "Congratulations on getting through" He offered only for Caroline to smile and nod in acknowledgment. "You were awesome"

"Thank you" She breathed licking her lips. Tyler couldn't help it. He leaned in and pecked her quickly on the cheek.

"I'll be expecting your call. Seriously" The intimacy injected into his tone implied that indeed he was serious, and Caroline felt aluminous burst in her body when she realised that this wasn't a reality television show and that Tyler Lockwood was sincere about taking her out. She laughed a little.

"Well so you should be" Tyler blushed. "Because I'll definitely be calling"

"Well good...goodbye Caroline" He brushed his thumb over her hand softly, a motion far too dear to be put into action in front of so many people and on national television. When he began to walk away Caroline felt lost at the absence of his warm aura. Feeling silly for thinking such things for a _celebrity _who she had _only just met _she simply smiled at all the judges, thanked them and began to retreat from the stage.

She shook her head. What has just happened? Did it really just happen? Was she about to wake up in her bed and will this all just have been a very vivid dream? She pinched herself hard. Well, if she was dreaming she wasn't waking up anytime soon. She may as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"They don't call me the love doctor for nothing"

Simon snickered thinking no one could hear. Caroline could only smile, glancing down at the blue writing on her hand.

She would most definitely be calling Tyler. Fact.


End file.
